I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy
by Freak in the Shadows
Summary: changed summary: He's broken into pieces and some of them are lost. How do you put him back together again without first taking him apart? eventual FredxGeorge read inside notes and information. Particularly the warniings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be twincest and random events popping up here and there, that and George would either be insane or going nuts. Or something. But I don't own anything so deal with it. Now, if I add in my own random characters or write a poem then I'll tell you: I OWN THAT. So there.  
** Summary:** Fred wants to know what happened to George when he was taken? Everything. But George doesn't remember. Or does he? This is a horrible chapter, just please try the story.  
** Warnings:** Mentions of rape, slightly gory bits, cussing, more will be added as the story grows. And I would appreciate anybody adding some in a review.

"Freddie, look at my picture!"

Fred stared sadly down at his twin brother and sighed, running a hand through the identical boys hair. "It's pretty, Georgie. Very pretty." he glanced over at George's picture. It was a dark wolf with bright green eyes drawn with George's new quill that Bill had bought him after the incident.

You see, George had disappeared after Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets. They looked everywhere until one day at the end of May he was found sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley, screaming and crying like his skin was being torn off, strip by strip. In fact, he'd only been wearing an over sized robe and underneath he was destroyed. Strips of skin were missing from part of his torso, his back was raw in places from being whipped, but below that was even worse. Bruises in the shape of fingers gripping his waist showed strikingly against his alabaster skin, blood covered his thighs and privates, dry and drying. More bruises littered his thighs and collarbone as well as arms and legs. He also had a long, thin cut down the left side of his face and a large bruise around his neck, showing clearly that he'd been strangled. He was a wreck.

And when they found him, he'd been calling for Fred.

After they'd brought him to St. Mungo's, George fell into a coma lasting until the beginning of July and when he woke up, it was like he didn't remember a thing that had happened. In fact, it was like he was a little kid again. He was confused at seeing his his siblings so much older then he remembered, but never really questioned it. Except one thing. Why was Fred big But he never seemed to understand that he was big, too.

Fred watched George grab another piece of parchment and his new quill, preparing to start on a new picture. He looked over at Charlie as he oohed and ahhed at George's work, pointing a different parts and giving him ideas. Molly and Arthur shared the couch with Bill, having a deep conversation about George's treatments and care. Ron sat with George and Charlie, also making suggestions as to what George should try and congratulating him on what he had done. Ginny was in Diagon Alley with Percy. Fred didn't know why.

Fred sat down in the chair behind his three brothers and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep. He felt a heavy weight in his lap and opened his eyes. George sat, innocently straddling his waist with his picture in his hand. "Here Freddie! I made you a picture.." he giggled, albeit shyly and held his picture up for Fred to see. It was a moving picture of the whole family, everyone was drawn in black, except George. He was green. And he wasn't smiling like everyone else even though Fred's arm was around his shoulders and looking at him worriedly. Fred up at the identical fifteen year old worriedly but all the while smiling.

"It's beautiful, Georgie. I love it." he answered truthfully, wrapping his arms around the redhead and hugging him tightly. "I love you." he muttered into George's ear, kissing him on the cheek and pulling away. George was blushing profusely and hugged him back, giving him an chaste kiss on the lips then giggled childishly. "How cute..." Ron grumbled from the floor next to them, crying out when Charlie gave him an unmerciful punch in the arm.

"Don't be a prat, _Ronald_." he snorted, smiling up at the twins and then going back to his piece of parchment. Fred reached up and stroked George's hair as he rested his chin on Fred's shoulder. "I'm tired..." George yawned, lifting his legs to hang over the arms of the chair, though he flinched a little at the pain still in his body, and wrapped his lanky arms over Fred's shoulders. Fred ran a hand up and down George's back as the teens breathing started to even out and he finally fell asleep. Charlie and Ron were still at the picture they were working on. His parents and oldest brother were still discussing George's health, mental and physical, and Ginny and Percy were not back yet.

Fred stared intently at the picture in his hand. He wondered, why was George the only one not smiling? Why was he green? Was the real George, the older George, still in there somewhere? Just fighting to get out. To tell them what was wrong and what had happened. Was that a sign? "Fred, why don't you go to bed? You look tired, dear." Molly told him, staring over at him in a worried, motherly way. "Yeah, you two go to bed. I'm going to see how Ginny and Percy are doing." Arthur said cheerfully, standing to his feet and apparating to Diagon Alley to check on his other two children.

"Here, Fred. I'll get him." Bill picked up George and held him in his arms as he went up the stairs to their room. He stopped and looked back at Fred. "You coming?" Fred stood to his feet, stretched, and promptly followed the twenty four year old until they got to the twins room. Bill laid George on his bed. "I know he'll wind up in your bed anyway." he said, grinning down at his little brother and leaving the room.

Fred walked over to his bed and laid down next to George. He pulled the sheets up over them and spelled off the lights. George twitched and groaned, curling up against Fred like a baby kitten against its mother. Fred smiled down at him in the dark.

"G'night, Georgie."

* * *

_Fred, help me! The bad men got me!_

_I don't want them to hurt me..._

_It hurts, it hurts..Please! Stop..._

_Be brave..be brave...Fred'll be proud.._

_Where are you Fred? You promised...you promised. You promised you'd keep me safe forever. Where are you? Am I keeping you safe instead? Okay..okay...I'll wait for help, Freddie...I'll wait.._

_PLEASE!!! STOP!_

_Please...it hurts, Fred...it hurts...help me. Please..._

_GET OFF!!! I don't want it! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!! Please...please...don't touch me anymore...please...I don't know anything..._

_Fred please...I'm sorry. What ever I did...I'm sorry...this is a mean joke, Fred. Come out and say you're kidding...please...it's all a joke...right, Fred?_

_...tearing me in half...it hurts so bad. I'm dirty now...Dirty, dirty, dirty boy...Weasel..Dirty Weasel. I betrayed, now I'm dirty dirty..._

_I'm sorry, Fred! Please! I'll do anything!! Just help me...Fred! FRED!!!_

_Please... No! No, please! Stop!! ...I don't want it..._

_I'm bad...I deserve it...I'm a bad boy. Kill me..strangle me..I don't care. Nobody cares about a dirty, dirty, dirty whore like me...make a pretty world and stop my life. Nobody cares._

_Who are these people?! I'm scared!!! No!! Stay away! Stay away!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! Fred...I'm sorry..Fred! Fred! Fred!!! Help me!! Fred! Fred! Fred! Fred!!!!!!!!!!! Please!_

* * *

Fred was jolted awake when a cry next to him met his ears. He turned over and grabbed George, who was thrashing wildly and calling his name. George let out a blood curdling scream and woke up, eyes opened and wild. After a moment of laying there, breathing shallowly and shaking, he began to cry. Fred enveloped him in his arms and shushed him softly, somewhat thankful for the silencing spell he'd put on their room when they were children. 

George clutched Fred's shoulders tightly in his hands and sobbed into his chest, whimpering Fred's name over and over. "I'm here...I'm here.."Fred whispered back to him, kissing him on top of his head and wrapping his arms around George's waist. After a while of saying that, George seemed to calm down a bit, enough to be able to coherently answer Fred.

"Fred...Fred...Thank you.."he cried, seeming more like himself than anytime in the last week, but too scared. Much too scared. After awhile he felt George slump in his arms and smiled, gently pulling him up so they were face to face, though George had a habit of curling up about a foot lower on the bed than him. Fred tucked the blanket back around George's body like a big sweater and laid there, trying to fall back into sleep. He was not successful. But as he started to finally doze off a bit, he heard George muttering in his sleep. "..dnt..touch me..please...frd help..frd...dont..." he murmured, eyebrows scrunching together like he was in pain and cuddling like a baby next to the elder twin.

Fred held him tight and rubbed his back soothingly, not too hard as to disturb his bruises but enough to show that he was there. George calmed a bit and stilled. Fred checked to make sure George was breathing, once he checked and was satisfied, he closed his eyes and blanked out, falling straight to sleep.

* * *

_Dream POV _

_Fred opened his eyes and saw himself laying on the dirty ground in a graveyard. He heard screams but couldn't quite tell where they were coming from. He sat up and looked around, cautiously pulling out his wand. The screams worsened and he started to recognize them. And what they were saying._

_"George!" he called, alarmed at the familiarity of the voice and cries, hoping it wasn't his dear, sweet twin brother making those agonized screams. If it was, whoever was causing them was going to die. He heard it again, this time more clearly. "STOP!!!! GOD, PLEASE..stop!! Please!!!" they sobbed. Fred became frantic._

_"George!! GEORGE!!!" he screamed, jumping to his feet and looking around in a panic. He finally saw a figure in the shadows standing over another. The standing was laughing. The one on the ground was crying. Fred ran to them. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" he roared, holding his wand to the figures chest, who turned out to be a man. The man laughed. "You must the other half. You don't have much time left with him. He's fading away." The man slowly disintegrated into the air._

_Fred cursed then looked down. George lay there naked, covered in sweat, blood, and cum, crying so hard he was heaving onto the ground. Fred bent down and lay a hand on George's back. George stiffens and turned to him. "Fred?" he whispered, eyes wet and disbelieving. Fred nodded and smiled faintly, though shocked at the sight of his younger twin in this condition. George bit his lip and stared down at the ground timidly. "...why?" he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms defensively._

_Fred stared in confusion. "What?" George glared up at him so hard that a stabbing pain jabbed Fred's chest, causing him to fall to his hands and knees in surprise and pain. "Why did you break our promise?" Fred stared at him in shock. "What? Georgie-" George flinched at the nickname, "what are you talking about?" he asked sincerely, grabbing George's hands in his and staring him in the eyes. "You said you'd protect me..." George hissed, sneering up at him and twisting away from his grip, pulling himself a few feet away before crying out in pain and falling back onto the floor. "Fred..." he looked up at Fred with a rather pathetic look on his face._

_"Why'd you let them take me?"_

* * *

End Dream POV 

Fred sat up with a start, eyes wide and heart racing. He hesitantly looked over at George and grimaced at the frail look on his face as he slept. He reached over and ran a hand down his cheek, flinching when he groaned a bit then opened his eyes.

"S'it morning alre'y?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up childishly. Fred looked up at the window and saw that the had indeed come up, though it was still obviously early. George laid back down and snuggled into Fred's chest, giggling softly. Fred smiled.

"Georgie, do you want to get up and go downstairs?" he asked, gently putting on arm around him and sitting up. George grinned mischieviously and jumped out of bed. "Come on!!" he whispered loudly, running out of the room. Fred sighed and stood to his feet. "I solemnly swear..." he muttered, trudging tiredly after George, who was already at the other end of the house.

"..What's he up to?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this really sucks. But I REALLY want to post a story and destroy my two year writers block. After this chapter it starts getting more...like the story. Crappy summary too. In case you didn't get something, George thinks he's like a little kid. In the next chapter he'll start to see that he isn't, he'll get upset. Things will happen. This is more or less the cruddy opening chapter, haha. Well please review. I appreciate positive reviews but also constructive criticism. Flames will be used to make my dinner, you'd just be feeding me. Oh, and the title. I like it. 

Note: Ugh, I had to copy and paste this from my open office because it wouldn't reconize it and when I did it was all bunched together. I had to reparagraph and crap. It sucked. Oh, worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.  
**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. Then he starts to, bit by bit and it's driving him crazy. Can Fred save him or will George go completely mad? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.  
**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

I have replaced this chapter. It probably isn't exactly like the old one but I had to do what I could, since my files are lost. Damn hard drive.

-

"Heymumhaveyouseengeorge?" Fred skidded to a stop in the kitchen, nearly running into the table. Molly stared at him curiously. "What?" she asked, a held back laugh in her voice as she waved her wand, plates setting themselves on the table immediately. "Where's George?" Fred wheezed, leaning against the stairwell and panting in exhaustion. "He was down here. I think he went back upstairs to the bathroom to clean up."

"Yeah, he was all sweaty." Ginny added, a look of concern on her face. Fred blinked. "Okay," Fred grinned at the female members of his family and dashed up the stairs.

When he got to the door the bathroom it was shut and locked. He knocked once, then twice. "George? You in there?" he called, a nervous fluttering in his stomach. He heard a small whimper in reply. "George, open the door!" No answer this time. "George! Open the door now!" he took out his wand, "Alohomora." and opened the door. Luckily he had special permission from the ministry to use this sort of magic. At least to take care of George.

George was sitting with his knees to his chest, staring at himself in the mirror in curiosity. Fred crouched down behind him and looked as well. There were two of them now. George looked up backwards at him. "Why are there two of you in the mirror?" he asked innocently, eyes twinkling with a childish curiosity. Fred felt a sharp pain in his gut. "..Um...George...there aren't two of me in the mirror..." He practically felt George's confusion after saying that. George turned around. "Then what's going on? Does one of you live there??" George tilted his head to the side and bit his lip.

"George...one of them is you." George giggled, which was unexpected. "That's funny, Freddie!" Fred groaned and smack his forehead. "No, George! You're older. Bigger." he growled, grabbing hold of George's shoulders. The youngers twins grin faltered. "Oh, did Bill do it by mistake again?" he asked seriously. Fred growled and pushed him, the thinner boy hitting the mirror, which shook a bit but didn't break. George whimpered. "No, George. You. Are. OLDER. You're fifteen years old, George! You're not a little kid anymore!!" By now he was shaking his brother, hitting him against the cracking mirror. Until he heard him burst into tear. "Oh, George.." He let go. George away and sat, curled up next to the bathtub and sobbing loudly.

Fred sat against the wall next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. George shook and only cried harder. There was a knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there? Fred? George?" It was their father. "Dad...Can you come in?" George stiffened when he said that, but Fred was at a loss. He needed help. Arthur opened the door and stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. His confused expression became sad as he stared down at George. "What happened?" he asked softly, bending down next to his second youngest son and taking him into his arms. George whimpered into his chest. Fred bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I-I came in a-and he was s-staring at the mirror a-and I-I got angry because h-he didn't under-" Arthur interrupted him. "Shh...I understand. Help me calm down George, okay?" Fred nodded and slowly started to rub his twins back.

George let out a keening cry. Both the older men flinched. They sat for what seemed like hours, but was actually about twenty minutes, until George's loud wails turned into small heartfelt sobs. Suddenly he stopped crying and looked up. "Let go of me." he said in an eerily calm voice. Fred and Arthur let go in shock. George stood to his feet and coldly stared down at them.

"Liars.." he whispered, leaving the room silently. Fred fell back onto his backside and Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dad..." Fred started, trailing off a bit as he found that he wasn't sure what he planned to do. "Go, Fred. Make sure he's okay." Arthur muttered, massaging forehead with his fingers. "You okay, Dad?" Fred asked quietly, standing to his own feet, soon followed by the eldest Weasley. Arthur was quiet for a minute before he answered. "Yeah Fred..I'm find. Now go take care of your brother." Fred nodded, quickly leaving the room. Arthur sighed as he did, a tear falling from one eye.

"My son..."

---

Fred sat down at the dinner table next to his twin, who was throwing him death glares and pouting noticeably. Molly stared at them suspiciously. Charlie grabbed a piece of toast, nearly swallowing it whole. George turned to their mum while he swallowed a mouth full of hash browns. "Mum..can I ask you something?"

Molly hated this part. She knew what was coming. The question. It wasn't the question that she dreaded, no..it was the reaction. The screaming, crying reaction from George that she would NOT be looking forward to. But she had to answer him. "Yes, dear?" she said, smiling at him as she nervously grabbed her fork and stabbed her bacon.

"Fred says we're all bigger? We really are, aren't we?" George stared pleadingly at her, poking at the food on his almost full plate. Molly sighed. "Yes, Georgie. We are. Including you." she answered softly, afraid that he would burst into tears but not really minding. She was good at dealing with that, despite the fact that all but one of her kids were boys, though she was never that sure about George.

George looked around at everyone before turning to glare at Fred. "You promised you wouldn't use imperio.." Charlie started to choke on his food and then George's features softened again. He stared back at his mother deperately. "But if we're all...bigger...but..." he whimpered, eyes closing tight and hands closing into fists. "Fred, maybe you should take him upstairs." Bill suggested with a mouthful of bacon. "Yeah, he looks a little red." Charlie added. Fred nodded and got up from his chair.

"George, c'mon. Let's go upstairs." he whispered into his twins ear and pulled on his shirt sleeve. George nodded slowly, standing a bit shakily and following Fred up the stairs.

After they left, Molly laid her face in her hands and started to cry. Bill, Charlie, Ginny came to her aide.

"My little boy...my little boy..." she moaned, sobbing into her breakfast. "Shhh Mum, shh...he'll be fine. He's just shocked. He'll be okay. He'll be all back to normal soon.." Bill said with a reassuring hug, though more interested in finishing his meal, but knew when to just drop it. Molly nodded.

"I hope so..."

---

Fred pushed his brother onto his bed and sat down next to him. "You okay, Georgie?" he asked softly, wrapping an arm around his twins shoulders (again!) and laying them both back on the bed.

"Do you want to know?" Fred turned to him in surprise. "What?" he asked, smiling a little and pulling the both up so that their heads touched the pillow and their feet only hung off he bed. George sighed. "Do you want to know where I was?" Fred nodded, then noticing that wasn't a good plan said, "Yes."

"Okay."

_George's flashback_

_George crawled out of Honeyduke's celler in the dark, sneaking from the store and walking tiredly. His little sister. His baby sister was in the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. George walked past a pub with a hogs head on the sign and shrugged. "I don't care anymore..." he muttered, walking in and quietly sitting down at a bar stool. He laid his head down in his arms and let a tear fall onto the counter. _

_Suddenly something hard hit his shoulder and a hand grabbed him, turning him around. George reached for his wand before remembering that he didn't have it. Stupid. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Well, well, well..a Weasley. I guess this is how they keep you in Hogwarts. Selling the children...at least you have some use." he said snottily, grip on George's shoulder tightening._

_"At least we'll make something of ourselves. Unlike you and your rotting son." George sneered, gasping when his wand appeared at his chest, letting off green sparks that stung him. "How dare-" He was interrupted when another wand settled next to his neck. _

_"Aberforth." _

_"Malfoy."_

_"I'm just settling some...business." Lucius moved his wand a bit and the grip he had on George's robes loosened. The redhead pulled away and started to back out of the bar. "Leave the kid alone." Aberforth said, calm as anything. Malfoy seemed to pale, if that was possible. Before they said anything else, George ran out of the bar and back towards Honeyduke's. But he never made it. _

_A hand grabbed him from a dark alley. There was a chuckle as he fell to the ground.  
_

_"Incarcerous." George tried to scream. He never got the chance as every went pitch black._

---

A: I hate this. I hate this replacement. I can't concentrate on something I ALREADY WROTE... The first one was PERFECT...of course it gets deleted by mistake. Irony sucks.

After reading this pathetic chapter, please give my story a chance anyway. They're not all this ghastly.

_And please...REVIEW.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be twincest and random events popping up here and there, that and George would either be insane or going nuts. Or something. But I don't own anything so deal with it. Now, if I add in my own random characters or write a poem then I'll tell you: I OWN THAT. So there.  
** Summary:** Fred wants to know what happened to George when he was taken? Everything. But George doesn't remember. Or does he? This is a horrible chapter, just please try the story.  
** Warnings:** Mentions of rape, slightly gory bits, cussing, more will be added as the story grows. And I would appreciate anybody adding some in a review.

Kittycho - Hm, everyone seems to be saying that lol. No problem there! I'm updating the best I can. And don't worry, my writing will improve.

Keiko Rose - I know, poor Georgie. Well, feel even worse for him because things are just going to keep getting worse and worse. (George: w-what?! a/n: shut up, dear.)

Remember guys, it's the fifteen year old Fred and George. Third movie. Got it? Good. I must give you the accurate visuals...My icon is of them then. George looks younger lol, he usually does.

The beginning here is in about January or so. Before their birthday. April 1st. And let me tell you now. Georgie had a VERY bad birthday.

---

_Continued flashback_

_A scream sounded in the dark. A sharp cry as there was a sound of flesh meeting flesh and a groan of a man. There was a harsh laugh and someone called out a curse. The boy let out a bloodcurdling scream and twisted under the larger male, crying out in agony. Then men around them laughed at him. "Mr.Weasley, take it like a man. A wizard. Hmph! Who knows how YOU ended up in Gryffindor anyway! Hahahaaa!" one of the men chuckled, taking the cruciatus curse off the young teenager. George wheezed and lay limp on the ground as the man on top of him thrust into him harder, hitting a spot that made him jolt. He noticed his cock hardening despite the blood coating his thighs and stomach. His body enjoyed this more than him. Despite the pain he was in, George stared up at the men defiantly. "Because, unlike you, when somebody threatens me I don't wimp o-out.."he forced out, given he was started to feel just as much pleasure as pain from his invader, who had started kissing his jaw and moving down his body in a way he might have thought was sensual. All George thought of it was disturbing. Than other man, who was standing, laughed harder. "I admit Weasley, that SOME Slytherins are like that, like Malfoys pathetic spawn, but I can say..we're not all like that. Let's just see how brave you are. Crucio!"_

_George screamed as the feeling of a thousand knives stabbing him all at once erupted all over his body. His rapist laughed and bit the area over his adams apple hard, causing it to bleed. George whimpered. The pain wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop. It hurt so fucking bad. He heard Fred laughing at him in his mind for being such a baby but he couldn't help it. He sobbed, clutching at his dirty, messy hair and screamed for his brother. "Fred! Fred!!" he whimpered then moaned as he came a second after his rapist, feeling thoroughly disgusted with himself. "Rookwood, get dressed. We have business to attend to." A familiar voice drawled. George curled up the best he could as the man named Rookwood pulled out of him and left the room._

_End flashback_

George shook, remembering the pain, remembering his fear like it were yesterday. He felt Fred shaking his shoulder but could not snap out of the trance he was in. He could never tell Fred what had happened. He would be disgusted. He'd hate him. Worse. He'd be disowned. Their mother would truly be ashamed.

He whimpered and raked his long nails across his arm, drawing blood. He heard Fred cry out in surprise but continued to drag his "claws" across his pale skin, craving the sensation. Craving the pain. He felt his twin grab his wrist to stop him and hit him as hard as he could, knocking him off the bed. Then dug his nails as deep into his wrist as he could go and yanked at his hand. Some of his nails came off from his fingers, staying in his arms, but it didn't matter. It felt better. It helped him. it helped him make it better. He heard Fred scream again, calling for Mum. Dad. Anyone. George giggled derangedly. It didn't matter. He leant down from the bed to his twin, who was sitting on the floor and staring at his wrist in horror, and kissed him hard on the lips. Fred was stiff with shock and George ran his tongue along the slightly older boys identical lips, grinning as they parted hesitantly. He pushed the wet organ into his mouth and tasted him. 'Yummy, yummy chocolate.' he thought. Just then the door slammed open, someone uttering a quiet gasp. George giggled into Fred's mouth and pulled back, grinning madly at everyone.

Fred stared up at him in surprise and shock, with just maybe a little lust in his eyes. Molly was staring at her second youngest son with wide eyes and fear, seeming like she wanted to go up and hold him, but something held her back. Like something about him just wasn't...right. Arthur was already next to Fred, asking him what had happened. Why George was acting that way. George snickered michieviously. Percy was next to him with Bill and Charlie, rubbing at his bony back soothingly. He giggled again and rested his head in Charlie's lap, staring up at him like happy baby, sweet as can be. Ginny and Ron stood by the door in complete shock, staring at George like he was Voldemort himself. George laughed hard at that.

Fred's POV

I can't believe...he kissed me. George kissed me...and why..why is he acting this way? So strange..He was okay, but then..he just stopped. Spaced out in the middle and just sat there. Then when he snapped out of it, he hurt himself. He hurt himself, pushed me, then kissed me. What happened?

He's in Charlie's lap right now, giggling hysterically as Bill and Percy pull his nails from his wrist. Bill pulling while Percy wraps him up. Dad's asking me what's going on, but I can't answer him. It's like i can't speak. Like I'm in shock. Or mute. Why did he kiss me? Why is he acting so strange? He was fine before. What happened?

I stood to my feet shakily and walked the step or two to the bed. George giggled harder (if that was possible) at the sight of me, covering his mouth while he snickered like a child who did something bad. And something bad he did. I ran a hand over his upper arm and he grinned up at me maniacally. Bill sighed as he finished pulling the last nail from his wrist and shook in disgust. Percy blanched as he glanced at George's wrist for what you could call, the last time.

"Fred, what happened? Why did he go off like this?" our father asked sharply, grabbing George and pulling him off the bed and to his feet, checking for other injuries. "I don't know. We were talking and he completely blanked out on me..then when he came back he freaked out..." I was whispering near the end. I was so scared. What if something was wrong, really wrong, with George. I couldn't live without him! Sweet, perfect, carefree George. I'll find those fuckers, and when i do...-

A: Yes, I used Rookwood. I coudln't think of ANYONE else. This sucks, but too bad. I think it's half decent. I couldn't think of much more for this chapter though and I'd like to update as much as I can despite school. And here, George just sort of...freaked. This story after a while will definitely start fitting the title soon. (This chapter seems like a...filler.) Now here's your chapter. I'm starting the next one as we speak.

Oh, and please give me suggestions, what you'd like to see happen, etc. I may do it, I may not. But give them anyway. Do you want twinscest? Total insanity of George? Well then REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy

**Author:** Prankster Born

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.

**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. Then he starts to, bit by bit and it's driving him crazy. Can Fred save him or will George go completely mad? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.

**Warnings:** Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

**Keiko Rose** - Ah, yes. I shall do that than. :D :D

**Kittycho** - Oh, I don't wonder at all! lol He may (grins suspiciously). It just may take...awhile. I know what you mean, so I'm going to have it gradually build up (the best I can since I'm a 'get to the point' peson lol) but George will have "normal" moments and...things happen. I am! I am! lol

I'm surprised you guys can follow the story lol :D I am quite proud.

For some information on this chapter: Bill, Charlie, and Arthur are all at work. For now. And also, for now in this story there will be hints of twincest. George is going to be a bit...strange too. I'm sort of basing him off someone I know, they're Schizophrenic though. I think this will be quite psychological lol.

Yes, you know when the person is a great author when they put "lol" at the end of a sentence.

Here's some HELPFUL INFORMATION:

George's thoughts are in _italics_, though you may see a normal word. That's when it's emphasized. Yes, that includes in Fred's "dreams". Fred's thoughts are in **bold**, though you may see a _**bold italic**_. And loud noises are in **bold** italics, but **l****ike this**. Okay? Well, enjoy the chapter my loves!

---

Fred felt a small tug on his sweater and looked over at George, who grinned. Molly raised an eyebrow, staring at the two suspiciously. Fred stared wide eyed at the younger twin, who was grinning madly as blood dripped over his lip and onto his formerly clean, blue shirt. He instantly brought a hand up to George's jaw, checking for swelling or bumps, something to tell him what was wrong. "What'd he do?" Ginny asked from across the table next to Ron, who was staring at the blood in surprise. "I don't know." Fred muttered, running a finger across George's bottom lip to get him to open him mouth. He did. Fred found the injury, four deep holes in George's tongue. He had a good idea what he did. "Mum, he's okay," Molly sighed with relief and muttered a minor healing spell, now that she knew it was something she could fix.

"Just don't let him use forks." Percy flinched at the other end of the table, shuddering with disgust and a bit of fear. George giggled as Fred extracted his fingers from his twins now healed mouth and picked up his fork. "No, no, no Georgie. Use this." Fred scolded him and handed him a spoon, wanting to laugh at the disgruntled look on his brothers face. "'Kay, 'kay, Freddie." George pouted and scooped his peas between his spoon and hand, lifting it a bit, then bolting down to get them in his mouth. Fred laughed at this.

"Here George, give me the spoon." he said, smiling and reaching out, waiting. George looked down at his plate and back up at Fred, dropping the vegetables and handing him the utensil. Fred filled it with potatoes. "Open up." George cocked his head like a confused puppy and meowed. Ron stared at the two. "Why'd he bloody meow?" he asked, for a moment not remembering George's breakdown. Ginny rolled her eyes and punched him hard in the arm. "Remember, stupid?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah..." he mumbled, going back to gorging down his food like it would be taken away at any second.

"Shut up, Ronald. open your mouth, Georgie." Fred said, holding the spoon up close to George's mouth and triumphantly grinning when he opened his mouth and allowed the food in. George swallowed but refused another spoonful. "Nooo!! I'm not hungry anymore!" he whined, pushing roughly at Fred's arm and turning away, pouting. Fred glared at him in annoyance and started to say something. "No Fred, don't yell at him." Molly hissed then turned to her younger twin son. "Georgie, you didn't eat enough. You need to eat more, okay?" she said softly and patiently. George frowned.

"Noo, I'm not hungry! I'm full!!" he cried, banging his hands on the table, startling Percy, Ginny and Ron, coming close to tears. Fred sighed angrily and grabbed George's arms, being careful of his tender wrist. George struggled, screeching when he hit his injured fingers on the table. "GEORGE!" Molly yelled, taking out her wand and imobilizing him. Fred stared at her in surprise. "Now when I take this spell off you I want you to stay still and eat." Molly ordered, George unable to answer. She took off the spell and the second she did, George freaked out, screaming and crying and holding himself. Molly stared wide eyed in surprise while Fred jumped up and held him tight in his arms, rocking him gently and whispering soothing words. Percy looked over at Molly, surprisingly furious and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Ginny quickly and quietly stood from her chair to put her plate in the sink, followed closely by Ron, and the two snuck from the room. "Ohhh...I didn't think of that.." Molly moaned in realization, smacking her hand against her head and reaching out for George's head, stroking his hair gently. "You scared him! They may have immobolized him at some point, Mum! You know how badly you might have scared him!" Percy hissed, standing and moving to the other side of the table where Fred and George were. He sat on his knees next to George and looked up at his crying younger brother. Then he reached up and hugged him tight.

George sniffed and buried his face into Percy's neck, breathing hard and shallowly. Molly looked over at Fred, who was staring at Percy in surprise, and stood up, spelling the dishes to the sink to clean them. Percy let George go and got up, the younger boy following him. "Fred, take George upstairs. I'm going to talk with Mum before the others get home, okay?" Percy told him while walking towards Molly while she waited patiently. Fred nodded. "Okay." Percy looked at him strange for not immediately asking why, but shrugged it off as the two left the room quietly, Fred sort of pulling George along though he was whining incessantly.

---

Fred yanked his whimpering twin into their room and sat him on his bed, wrapping an arm around George's thin waist and leaning back onto the bed with him close against him.

"Fred.." Fred glanced over at him with interest.

"Yeah, George?" he sighed, pulling the both of them up so their heads touched the pillows and only their feet hung off the end.

"Am I bad?" George whimpered, stiffening in Fred's arms, like he was waiting to be hurt or yelled at. Fred sat up a little and looked at him in astonishment.

"No, George...no..You're not bad."he told him seriously, reaching over and wrapping an arm over his chest like he was protecting him from all the scary things in the world. George sighed and rolled over a little, hiding his face in Fred's hair, breathing softly and gripping his dark red shirt in his skinny fingers. Fred rubbed a hand up George's side, feeling the slightly younger boys muscles clench. He kept rubbing and after a while felt George start to relax in his arms, breathing becoming more even. Fred smiled and pulled his blanket over the two of them, then closed his eyes.

"G'night Georgie."

---

_No..no...no...please...please..._

_Fred..don't let them hurt me again. Please Fred...please..._

_Help me...they won't let me go._

_They're in my head._

-

Fred woke up in a cold sweat next to George, who quietly lay asleep beside him, curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. That was George's biggest secret before everything had happened this summer. He'd always sucked his thumb, well, usually just had his thumb in his mouth. He only actually sucked it if he didn't feel good or was nervous. But the fact was, he was sucking it. Fred wrapped one arm arm around him, using the other to wipe at his sweaty forehead, and laid quietly, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

**I wonder if George will ever be okay again..**

He sighed and glanced down at the boy in his arms, gripping onto Fred's shirt tight and sucking his thumb childishly. He shifted, making a small noise that sounded a bit like baby talk and settled a couple of inches further from Fred, facing the opposite way. Sadly, he hadn't let go of his shirt. Fred squeaked as he was pulled slightly. But could say that now his situation was a bit compromising, with them it very similar to the (1)spoons position. He squirmed a bit, but seeing as he couldn't loosen George's seemingly vice-grip, he slumped onto the bed though slightly on top of his twin.

**Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! ...Well...if he wasn't so fucked up than I think he'd laugh when he woke up..or just hide under the bed. I need to get out of this. NOW!!!!!**

Fred grasped George's fingers in his hand and squeezed gently. They twitched a bit but kept a firm grip. Fred sighed and started to stroke them softly, smiling when they gave a bit, but a few of them grabbed onto his hand, replacing his shirt for that. He decided he could live with that and pried the rest of the long, damaged, digits from him, letting them clutch onto his hand tightly. It felt surprisingly comforting. Fred happily moved from the previous position they'd been in, a few inches from George, whose hand held his though it was pulled over his body in an uncomfortable looking way. He pushed his other hand under George's upper body, lifting him into his arms and into a more comfortable state, holding his hand tight while smiling down at his twin in his arms. On his chest.

**He looks so...beautiful. So innocent..HEY! Wait a minute...WHAT AM I BLOODY THINKING?! This is my BROTHER. My twin brother! My twin brother who was RAPED AND TORTURED!!! I shouldn't be thinking this!!!!!!!**

Fred stared wide eyed down at the ginger haired angel on top of him and turned bright red. Redder than his hair. And his mothers. Or a tomato. He pushed George off him and jumped out of the bed, flustered and feeling like butterflies were flying in his stomach.

**Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, I LOVE HIM!!!!!! I can't love him!!! Oh SHIT!**

He was so panicked that he didn't notice George sitting up in the bed, staring at his wide eyes and red face, and still sucking his thumb. Until he noticed and abruptly stopped. "Fred...what are you d-doing..?" he yawned, rubbing at his eyes like a little kid and staring up at him with huge, curious, confused looking eyes. Fred turned redder, if that was possible. "Errm...nothing George. Go back to sleep. It's not morning yet." Fred mumbled, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in him and control his hormones, which were right now telling him to jump on the bed and give his twin a big kiss on the lips. He refused to do so.

"Are you okay, Freddie?? You look kinda sick..." George stated, ignoring Fred and getting off the bed, stumbling a bit but making it to Fred and checking his forehead for a fever. Fred decided then that his face was on fire. "Fred, you're warm! We should tell Mum! You can't be siiick!" George started to go into slight hysterics and pulled on Fred's arm, trying to get him to leave the room. "No! I'm fine, George!! Stop!" George continued to pull at him. "STOP!" Fred ordered, yanking his arm from George's grip and taking control of his emotions, flinching as the slightly younger boy cried out. His nails hadn't grown back on his fingers yet. "Sorry George.."he muttered, hugging him and returning to his bed. When he laid down he noticed George hadn't moved.

"Georgie? You coming back?" George stood, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and staring at a spot behind Fred, who got up from the bed. "George, come back to me, Georgie. Come on! Please, Georgie.." he pleaded, reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him gently. George continued staring behind him.

**Oh no...I scared him didn't I? I messed him up...Oh god no, Georgie...Come on...**

Fred started to say something, but George beat him to it. "Freddie...look."he whispered, grabbing Fred's hand, which gave him a warm feeling inside his stomach. Fred turned around and looked behind him, but didn't see a thing. "George, what is it?" he asked quietly, not wanting to his brother. George bit his lip hard, drawing blood, and shook his head, letting go of Fred's hand and backing away rapidly. "Noo..." he whimpered, shaking his head and covering his ears with his hands. Fred's took a step toward him but stopped after seeing the look in George's eyes. A look of pure madness.

---

PB: Well, do you like it? Now think hard, mates. I plan to start updating the second I upload this chapter but this time in the next chapter I'm actually going to follow what's going on here. Okay? Haha. Hope you like it. But please, REVIEW.

1. spoons: a sexual position. I really can't explain it well, it's like...one person is laying on their side and the other (facing the same way) is behind them..If you really want the full details than go on google and look up wikipedia and type in "spoons position". It should come up with it. If not, well...hunt. It's in there lo**l.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.  
**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. Then he starts to, bit by bit and it's driving him crazy. Can Fred save him or will George go completely mad? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.  
**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

Kieko Rose - Oh you have the right idea lol. : Right now I notice this story seems to be in an aimless direction...that's because I haven't decided what's going to happen yet. I am a "Random Writer". I'm glad you like the story my oh so faithful reader :D :D You are quite loved. Give me any ideas you like! If they fit they shall appear.

Energetic Squirell - Ah hello my new reviewer! And why thank you. :D I plan to update very soon lol. -

I say my summary is horrible. This story's just sort of going on it's own path lol.

For this chapter there will be a little twist. Somebody's going to be talking to George and it will _**look like this**_. You might or might not really get what I'm talking about, but you'll understand when you see it. And George's thoughts are still _this wonderful font_.

Okay?

---

Fred stared at his twin in surprise. "George...snap out of it. Whatever you're seeing or hearing-it's not real! George!" he took another step towards him and cringed when George let out a scream, running to a corner. He watched him slide down to the floor and rock back and forth, hands practically digging into his head over his ears. Fred heard pounding and the next thing he knew Ginny, Percy, and Ron were all pounding on the door mercilessly, Molly and Arthur shouting behind them. Fred heard his family's loud voices and called, "It's fine! He was just having a dream! Go back to bed, losers!" Then he heard muttering and the occasional "Why the bloody hell did you wake me up?" from Ron as the noise faded away from the wall.

Now it was just him and George left in the room. Fred went down to the floor and crawled up to his twin, trying not to scare him. George was still rocking, mumbling to himself. "Noo...noo..." he whimpered, grasping a handful of hair in one hand and still covering an ear with the other. Fred sat on his knees and pulled him into a tight hug, expecting it when he thrashed and protested feebly. "Shh, Georgie..Shh..It's not real. It's not happining. Shhhh..." he whispered into George's ear as he cried into the crook of his neck. "It won't stop, Fred..Make it stop!"

**Oh god Georgie...I want it to stop too...but I can't do anything..**

George reached up and wrapped his arms around Fred's neck. Fred stood to his feet, picking up his shaking brother, and made his way back to the bed, laying him down. George stared up at him, eyes brimming with tears, limbs shaking. "Fred, they won't go away! Why won't they go away??" he cried, rolling on his side away from Fred, arms folded defensively and his long, skinny legs folded up nearly in half. Fred laid down and held him from behind, resting his chin on the boys shoulder. He ran a hand down his twin's bony arm down to his waist, feeling the weaker boy make a small, protesting squeak and start to squirm in his arms.

Fred grunted as George bumped backwards into his hips, feeling a warm sensation suddenly move south. He held back a moan as he did it again. "Stop i-it George!" he growled, squeezing the slightly younger fifteen year olds arm tight.

**Damn...if he keeps doing that then he'll be killing me if he feels how hard I'm getting...uugh...**

He wrapped his arms around George's chest, hissing as he twisted in his grip, making a noise that sounded a bit like a moan. "Freddie...let go.." he whined, twisting around and pushing Fred away roughly. "Sorry, can we just go back to sleep. I'm bloody exhausted.." Fred muttered, pulling the blanket over their bodies and settling deep in them, face in the pillow. "Okay.."George mumbled, pushing his own face in the small space between the pillows and sighing. "G'night Fred..." he murmured, already falling into a deep sleep. "G'nigh' Geor'.." Fred was already almost asleep. George smiled softly, holding Fred's shirt in his hand. Fred was now asleep and George slowly followed after him, though fearful of the even idea of sleep.

_Love you, Fred..._

**Love you, George...**

---

George moaned and opened his eyes, resting his hand over his head. He had a throbbing headache. He looked over next to him and saw his twin, felt him too as his arm was around his waist. He shut his eyes again, but before he could even drift back to sleep...

"Percy, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred!!!! Come down for breakfast!" Molly yelled from the kitchen, making herself heard with a charm only _she_ enjoyed. George groaned as his headache got worse and Fred shifted next to him, blearily opening his eyes and blinking several times. He felt the slightly older boy pull his arm from around him to stretch and he rolled over, burying his face into the covers. He heard Fred laugh at him. "George, come on. We have to get up or she'll come _get_ us and you know we DON'T want that." Fred told him, pulling at the sheets, successfully yanking them from the bed and off George. "N...n...noo..." George hissed, clutching at his head in pain, eyebrows scrunched together and teeth grinding. Fred sat next to him worriedly. "You okay, Georgie? Did you hit your head?" Fred asked quietly, an edge of fear in his voice.

George shook his head. "I..didn't hit m..my head..Go ea..eat. Tell M..Mum I'm si...sick..." he moaned, having buried his eyes away from the light and groaned in pain, ready to strangle whoever invented the sun. "Okay...but you know she'll just come up.." Fred muttered, leaving as quietly as he possibly could, but being Fred, made a hell of a lot of noise after he left. George moaned pathetically and sat up as slowly as he could, but instantly fell back. "Oh...God..." he ground out, eyes shut tight, teeth scraping together, and muscles taut.

Suddenly his mother came in cautiously, as if she expected him to be laying in there, screaming and crying. When she saw him curled up, but not in tears, she let out a breath and walked over to him, smiling. "Georgie, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him and brushing his hair from his forehead, feeling it for a fever. "N..Nothing, just a..a head...ache.." he muttered, pulling away from him and rolling over as to hide his eyes again. "Well you feel a little warm, dear. But nothing a little potion can't fix. I'll be back in a few minutes." Molly said, walking briskly from the room, door closing with a bang. George groaned.

_**She'll probably give you poison, you're such a nuisance. **_

"What?" George looked around, despite his aching head. "Who was that??" he asked fearfully, a weird feeling in his stomach.

**_They all hate you...They're just waiting for you to die so they can have some fun.._**

George felt a pang of fear and confusion in his stomach, and fell back as there was stabbing feeling in his head. "Whoever...you are...go away." he mumbled feebly, holding at his head in pain. He groaned as another wave of pain hit him.

**_You should just get rid of yourself for them..to at least make them happy in exchange for all the crap you've brought into their lives._**

"STOP." George hissed, starting to feel paranoid as he buried himself under the blankets. Then the door slammed open noisily and his mum came back into the room, holding a bottle of who knows what and her wand. "Now, dear, sit up." she ordered, placing the potion on his bedside table and spelled the blankets off him. He screamed as the light hit his eyes. Molly shut the blinds worriedly and helped him sit up. "Hush, you need to take this potion. It'll make you feel better, okay Georgie?" she said quietly, picking up the potion from the table. George suddenly recalled the first thing the "voice" (he now dubbed it) had said.

"No!" he screamed, crying out as he fell over in pain. "Noo!! I'm okay! I'm okay, Mum..Just let me sleep. I'll take it the..the muggle way." he begged her. "Please Mum...please...please.." Molly stared at him in surprise and concern. "George, is-is something wrong...You're looking at me like...like I'm going to hurt you..." she whispered, a tinge of hurt in her voice. She stroked his sweaty forehead and sighed.

A head poked itself into the room. "George?"

Fred walked in as silently as he could, as if he was pulling a prank, closing the door behind him and going over to the other side of the bed, opposite of their mother. "You okay?" he asked, replacing Molly's hand with his own George's forehead. "I'm fine. And I wish everyone would stop asking me that." he moaned, a frown on his face as a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face. "George, you're not okay. You're warm, sweating...You're sick." Fred corrected, wiping at the sweat and grabbing a shirt from the floor then proceeding to dab at his twins face.

"He's right." Molly agreed, taking potion in his hand and glancing at it, then looking at George. "Come on..drink it. You'll feel better, dear. " George shook his head no and shivered, a cold chill running down his spine, when he looked at Fred. The look he was giving him. It was feral, maybe lustful...It reminded him something but he couldn't place what. But it scared him to death.

Molly and Fred looked at each other worriedly as he shrank away from them. Molly was the first to get back to business. "Okay, George. Take the potion." she ordered him as Fred held him tight, sitting up but unable to move. He shook his head, mouth shut tight. "C'mon...Georgie. You'll feel better. Take it, please..." Fred pleaded, touching his nose with his own as he stared deep into his eyes, but noticed...This wasn't George. This wasn't their George at all. It terrified him right down to his core.

A: Ya'll gonna kill me, aren't ya? Okay, can anybody tell me what's going on now? What's wrong with George, why he's so random in emotions? Take a wild guess and put it in your review because I WANT to hear what you think and if you're understanding the story and catching on. Of course...you might not be catching on. I'm almost not. But if you really don't get it, I'll clear it up. Trust me lol. Now REVIEW. I know ya'll are reading but you're not REVIEWING! Come ON!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.  
**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. He's remembers sometimes but forgets other times. What's wrong with him? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.  
**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

**Kieko Rose - Ahh so close. One of those is a no...but you're close. :) I like you're thinking too. -**

**Love-Converse0015 - Why thank you, my newest reviewer. You're review is greatly appreciated. :D Oh, sorry if you got to chapter 2, and saw nothing. :( It got messed up and I don't have my backup. Grr...**

**Pomegranate Juice - I love to confuse people. :) So don't worry, it'll happen again. :D**

**Kittycho - I try to. I hate when people only update every 6 months -.-. I don't plan on that changing for a while. You will, within the next few chapters there will be..ahem...surprises. Now let's all say: Poor Georgie!**

I tell people to REVIEW THIS. -.-

I say my summary is horrible. This story's just sort of going on it's own path lol.

Somebody's going to be talking to or as George and it will still _**look like this**_. And George's thoughts are still _this wonderful font_. And Fred's are **still this one.**

---

_Fred laid his forehead against George's sweaty one, hands clasped with his twins on the bed as tears fell from his eyes. George stared up at him, blinking when the tears mixed into his own and whimpering as his twin straddled him, holding his hands to the bed gently. "Fred..What's wrong?" Molly asked, placing the potion down on the table across the room with a simple spell and sitting next the two, waiting for an answer. "It's-It's not him, Mum.." Fred croaked, sobbing with his face still aligned with George's, tears now flowing as rivers onto George's cheeks, who blinked. "Freddie...stop. Noo...No crying.." he whimpered, tearing up and trying to pull his hands from Fred's._

_Molly stared at her second and third youngest boys in confusion and wonder. Fred finally let go of George's hands only to fall, face in his brothers neck, sobbing harder. "Stop crying, Freddie. Stop...Freddie, please.." George whimpered, arms wrapping around Fred to comfort him and his own tears falling down his cheeks and into a pillow. Molly reached over and rubbed her sons back, then kissed George on the cheek. "Shhh...boys, shh.." she said softly, not able to remember the last time she had the two of them (or any of her children) crying like this when she was around._

_"George...c..come back. P-Please!.." Fred cried, crouched over his twin and holding the front of his shirt tight in his hands. "F-Fred, I'm right here! Stop! You're scaring me!" George squealed, grabbing at Fred's wrist. Suddenly, Fred leaned down and kissed him, on the lips. Molly gasped._

_/Oh my god...oh my god why's he kissing me?? Mmm..It feels good though.../_

_George whimpered into the older twins mouth and moaned as Fred's tongue ran across his lips, slipping in when they were opened. "Boys! Stop!" Molly yelled sternly, though a squeak appeared near the end as Fred's hand cupped George's face delicately and he deepened the kiss._

_**/I can't believe I'm kissing him! Oh SHIT! We're in front of Mum!! Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!!!/ **_

_He broke the kiss, breathing hard and staring down at George, who was staring back up at him, wide eyed and flushed. They both slowly looked away and at their mother. Molly stood there, red and shaking. "I'll. Be. Right...Back..." she ground out, stamping through the door and slamming it loudly._

_End dream  
_

Fred woke up suddenly, eyes wide and breathing harsh. He looked over to see George doing the same and the sun shining through the window. He rolled over to face him. George was facing the ceiling, flushed and obviously shaking. The last thing Fred remembered though was staring down at George and their mother muttering something, then..nothing.

"George..what happened? Do you know?" he asked him softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him tight. George whimpered and shook his head. He pulled away from Fred and slowly rolled off the bed, standing on his knees on the floor. He was still shaking. "George...George, what's wrong?" Fred asked worriedly, following him and sitting on his knees next to him.

"**_You're such a fool_**." George said, in a slightly eerie voice, but it still sounding like him. Fred stared at him like he'd been smacked. "What?" George giggled and fell back into his arms, laughing hysterically. "George. George!" Fred growled, grabbing onto his twins forearms and pulling him into sitting position. "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie pie! Hahaha!" George squealed as two strong arms found their way around his waist and pulled him up onto the bed.

"George, I need you to calm down. Okay?" Fred said calmly, turning the childish teen around to face him. George snickered quietly before sobering up and grinning at Fred like a little kid with a secret. "What's going on with you? Not including what _happened_ but why are you acting so strange?" Fred pleaded, a hand cupping his twins cheek. George giggled and looked into Fred's eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me silly! I'm perfectly _**fine**_." his voice changed at the end, but went back to normal and he fell into Fred's arms.

"Ow..." he whimpered, holding his head and moaning. Fred felt a warm feeling start to pool in his stomach and then move to the rest of his body.

**Oh GOD. Not now..**

Fred pulled George out of his lap hastily, but still holding him in his arms, just away from **other** areas. "Fred, my head hurts..." George groaned, resting his head on Fred's shoulder and rubbing the side of his head with one hand. Fred shivered slightly at his twins breath on his neck but calmed himself and pat George's back. "You okay, Forge?" he asked, smiling slightly. "Yeah, 'm okay. Just my head. Let's go downstairs before Mum kills us." George muttered, grinning up at Fred and standing to his feet, leaning a bit. Fred stood as well and balanced him.

**Yeah, let's go see why Mum knocked us out..or something...  
**

George leaned against Fred as they went through the door and down the stairs, stumbling a few times now and then. When they got downstairs, Fred sat him down on the sofa and went into the kitchen. Molly was sitting there, looking right at him when he walked in. "Mum."

"Fred."she nodded and pointed to a seat next to her. He sat. "What happened? A while ago, I mean.."Fred asked, holding back a sneer. Molly frowned and stared down at her knitting.

"Well dear...George freaked out and knocked you off the bed. You hit your head and passed out. I had to get Bill, Charlie, and Percy up here to help me keep him from thrashing. I made him take the potion, and another to make him sleep..then Bill picked you up, made sure you were okay, and put you to bed with him. That was a few hours ago though...Where is George?"

"Living room."

"Oh, okay good...there's something I need to talk to you about." Molly stood and set her knitting on the table, letting it work itself, and spelled six sandwiches together. "What Mum?"Fred asked, grabbing a sandwich and leaning back in his chair.

"We're thinking of taking George back to St. Mungo's. To be in special care."

"W-What?" George had come into the kitchen, using the wall as support, and stood there with wide eyes. "Mum! You can't do that!"Fred screamed, dropping his sandwich and jumping to his feet, going straight to George who was just leaning against the wall in a daze. "Fred, you know we'll have to! I'm sure both remember what he did to himself! His nails haven't even grown back!"Molly cried, turning to Fred angrily. "I know! But that doesn't mean we have to throw him in a mental ward!"Fred hissed, hands over George's ears as he whimpered. "Shh..." Fred held George tight in his arms and took him back into the living room and sat him back on the sofa.

"Shhh.." George burst into tears. Molly followed them and sat in a chair opposite of them. "Mum...you can't do this..you can't.."Fred felt a tear fall down his cheek and rocked with George in his arms, sobbing into his chest. "Frederick...look at him. He's needs proper care. And we can't give him that..."Molly said softly, joining her twin boys on the sofa and rubbing George's back gently. "But Mum...he needs us. We can't j-just send him away.."Fred cried into George's hair, holding him tight.

"Mum! Did they-oh.." Bill walked into the house, followed by Charlie, Ron, and Arthur, stopping when he saw the other three. "Dad! Are you guys really...going to do this...??" Fred felt George gasp into his shirt and sit up. "Fred..well...your Mum insists..and it would be better for him. Safer, that is..." Arthur walked over and sat in a chair next to them. Ron tiptoed upstairs while Charlie and Bill stayed in the living room.

"Mummy...I don't want to go away...Please don't send me away..I'll be good.."George whimpered, falling off the couch and to his knees, sobbing into Molly's skirt. Bill and Charlie looked at each other wide eyed. "Dad...why don't we give him..time to heal." Bill suggested, bending down and pulling George into his arms, sitting him back on the sofa. "We can't just commit him right away, Mum." Charlie muttered, sitting on the other side of Fred and wrapping an arm around him. "Stop crying, baby." Fred sniffed and wiped his face clean.

"Fine, we'll give him another chance to calm down and heal. But if he hurts himself again-"

"STOP!! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!! LIKE I'M A THING!!!! STOP IT!!!" George suddenly screamed, twisting towards their mother with surprising strength. "Stop it, George!" Bill hissed, tightening his grip on him. "TELL HER TO STOP IT!!" George growled, scratching at Bill's arms with the few nails he had left. "George! Calm down!" Fred cried, grabbing George's arms and holding them down. George thrashed in anger, freeing his left hand and punching Bill in the face, who abruptly dropped him.

George jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. "Cruc-" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Arthur yelled, causing George to fly across the room and land into the the kitchen table. Fred ran to him, grabbing his twins wand and throwing it to his father. George moaned in pain and rolled to his side, eyes shut tight. Bill and Charlie ran over to restrain him. "Let go of him! He's not doing anything!" Fred screamed, punching at his two oldest brothers in fury. Arthur ran over as well.

"Fred. Take George up to your room. NOW."he said, looking outraged and a bit scared. Fred nodded nervously and yanked the younger twin up to his feet, towards the stairwell. "Come on, George. Let's go." George merely stumbled, falling to his knees and smacking his head into the wall. "George! Come on!" Fred pulled him back up and steadied him. "Sorry.." George mumbled nearly incoherently, holding on to the back of Fred's shirt and following him, a bit slowly.

-

"If we don't take him to St. Mungo's than what are we going to do??" Molly moaned, shaking her head and falling back in her chair. Bill and Charlie had gone upstairs with the twins. "I don't know, Molly...I don't know. They go back to Hogwarts in two weeks though...We can't send him there. He's not stable enough." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I know! But if we do that than we'll have to send Fred as well. There is no way we can separate them! ...But George...we can't send him back there. Maybe I should just...homeschool them." Molly whispered, more to herself than her husband. Arthur frowned. "No. We can't do that. They love Hogwarts, despite their grades..."he muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

"Arthur...what happened to him? The George we know would have never done any of this...he was so happy, Arthur...what happened?..he was so..." Molly trailed off, crying into her hands in sorrow. "Molly...I don't know. I just don't know, but he'll be okay. He just needs...time." Arthur whispered, taking his distraught wife into his arms and rocking her gently, flinching at her heartfelt sobs. "I know Arthur..I know. Just...why him?? Why?" she cried, staring up at him in woe.

"I don't know, dear...I don't know." Molly glared at him. "Well than what use are you?!"she stopped abruptly, covering her mouth. "I-I didn't mean that!" Arthur nodded. "I know..we're all just under a little too much stress. Come on. Let's go. We're supposed to go. Remember?" he said softly and helped Molly to her feet. "Oh yes. Yes..Let me just wash my face real quick. Don't need them seeing that I've been crying..." Molly went up to the bathroom.

Arthur fell back onto the couch and rubbed his forehead. "Bloody hell..."

-

Fred rolled over to face George, who was already facing away from him. Bill and Charlie were with Ron and Ginny, updating them. "Why'd you try to curse Mum?! It was going okay until you lost it!" he snapped, not noticing George let out a heartwrenching sob. "You've always been such a baby! C'mon, we're fifteen! You need to suck it up and stop acting like you're the center of the world! You're-" he stopped and stared at his twin in surprise as his double started to shake violently. "Georgie...I'm sorry..I didn't...I didn't mean it. I'm just upset...don't cry...please don't cry!" he pleaded, laying a hand on George's side helplessly.

"No...Please...no...stop!" he heard George whimper softly. Fred turned him around, seeing his eyes glazed over. Flashback. "George, shhh...It's not happening. It stopped." he whispered in George's ear, holding him tight in his arms even though he was crying hard in the crook of his neck and pulling at his shirt so hard it was ripping. "Stop!! Don't hurt me anymore! Please!!!" George cried, kicking out as hard as he could and hitting Fred hard in both shins. Sadly though hitting both their hips together, causing both of them to cry out in surprise.

"Ah! George!!" Fred squealed, letting go of his brother and blushing as he flipped over. George whimpered, thrashing violently and screaming so hard his voice became hoarse. Reliving crucio.

"Please!!! Stop!! Fred!!! Help!!!!!" George screamed hysterically and pulling out his hair in small clumps. "George! Shhh, I'm here, baby...Shh.." Fred grabbed at his twins hands and held him down. "Shhh..." he comforted, kissing the top of his head gently and twining their legs together.

**Baby? Well that's a new one...where did THAT come from? **

"Fred...it hurts..." George shuddered and sobbed, folded up in the elder twins arms. "I know, Georgie...You're safe now..you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." Fred whispered, placing another kiss in the ginger hair atop his head and leaned down a bit to give him another on the cheek. George smiled faintly. "I love you, Fred..." he muttered, hugging his 'big brother' tight. Fred grinned happily.

"I love you, too Georgie.."

George curled up deeper in his arms and stuck the tip of his thumb in his mouth. Damn the consequences. This was perfect.

-

PB: The next chapter will start from wherever you might like, or where I pick if I don't get enough feedback. I don't really have this story planned out yet. And there will be more Fred/George interaction. They'll be getting closer. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.  
**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. He's remembers sometimes but forgets other times. What's wrong with him? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.  
**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

**Kieko Rose - Ahh, expect fun. I plan to make this very...eventful. I like them too. :D I don't really like having six people talking all at once. It's confusing. -.- Ha, I hated her a bit too. Very much. She's a lot like my own mum (a little Irish lady with a hell of a temper) lol. Thank you!  
**

**Energetic Squirell - It shall appear quite soon my loving review! -  
**

I tell people to REVIEW THIS. -.-

I say my summary is horrible. This story's just sort of going on it's own path lol.

Somebody's going to be talking to or as George and it will still _**look like this**_. And George's thoughts are still _this wonderful font_. And Fred's are **still this one.**

**o0o0o0o**

Chapter 7:

_There was scream and smack as flesh hit stone. A boy groaned. "Stand up, Weasley!" The boy whimpered and struggled to get to his feet, only to fall back once again from pain. He was quite uncomfortable. He was naked and blood, dry and drying, covered his thighs, making him look as if someone had jabbed a sharpened stick up his arse. And stood it up with him flailing on top like a living shish kabob. It didn't give pretty mental pictures._

"_Stand up you bloody coward!" George glared up at the man in front of him. "I a-am not a coward!" he hissed shakily, grabbing onto the rock wall to pull himself up. "Crucio!" He fell back down, screaming in pain from both hitting the wet concrete and the curse. "Stop it!" he screamed. The man chuckled. "Stop it!" _

_George felt as if his insides were being torn out of his body through his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe. It hurt so bad. "Stop it!!!" _

"Stop it! Stop it!!"

Fred woke up at his twins cry. This was how he'd been waking up for the four days. He didn't know whether it was getting old or if he was just tired but their Mum still wanted to take George to Saint Mungo's. There was no way he'd leave his twin alone. Even for a second. He wrapped his arms delicately around George's writhing form and gave him a chaste kiss barely a millimeter from his lips.

"Wake up, Georgie. Wake up now.." he muttered into his brothers ginger hair, adding after a moment. "You need to take a shower." Which was true. George hated showers now. He avoided them at all costs. the only way anyone could get him to take one was by force. So far Fred had gone with him every time. It had been nearly three days since the last one and he started to cry when Fred was trying to wash his hair. It took him forever to finish and by the time they'd finished George was nearly hysterical. It was horrible. But he really needed a shower. Soon.

George made a small mewling sound and curled up in Fred's arms as close as he could. His thigh pressed against Fred's.

**This is not comfortable..Well...it is...but not in the right WAY...**

"C'mon George, get up. I know you're awake you little faker." Fred mumbled, now quite awake and getting very annoyed. George merely squeaked and buried his face in between Fred's pillow and his own, which they had stolen from his bed a couple weeks ago. Fred rolled onto his back and laughed when his twin stayed latched to him, ending up with his head pillowed on his chest. "Lve 'ou Frd.." George crawled on top of him, snuggling into his neck and sighing. Fred smiled but rolled his eyes, noticing the sun peeking starting to come up. "C'mon. Shower. NOW." Fred ordered, sitting up with the slightly younger boy now in his lap like a baby, head by his shoulder and feet hanging over his arm.

"Nooo!!" George squealed and wriggled around in his hold as he stood up. George had lost a lot of weight. He was already thin when they found him but he just kept on losing weight. It was getting worse and worse. He'd already lost nearly twenty pounds since. He was anorexic looking. It was eerie but Fred was just happy he could pick him up easily though he was starting to think his twin weighed less than Ginny. "Nope, you need to get clean. We're going to see the doctor today." Fred gasped when George moaned, hot breath hitting his too cool neck.

**I can't feel this. He was hurt. I cannot-CANNOT- feel this way toward him. I refuse. **

When they got to the bathroom, Fred shut the door and set George down on the floor, holding back a grin of amusement as the redhead backed away into the small place between the toilet and the sink. It was strange but adorable. Fred just wanted to give him a big kiss and just hold him in his arms forever. But instead, plugged up the bathtub and turned on the water and tried to adjust the temperature which decided it wanted to be a pain in the arse. Once it was half filled, Fred turned to his twin.

"C'mon Georgie, time to get in." George just shook his head and stared up at him from behind his lashes stubbornly. Fred sighed. "Do I have to do this?" he asked blankly, kneeling down in front of him. George stared up and pouted. Fred ignored the sullen look and pulled his twin by the ankles, who immediately started screaming and kicking, one hit nailing Fred in the jaw. "Ow! Dammit!" Fred cursed and held his ankles together, pulling him back up to sitting position. The ginger haired boy squealed as he pulled his knee-length, green shirt over his head. "Noo!!!!! I don't want to!!" he whimpered, pushing Fred away and wrapping his arms around his naked torso.

"Fine, you shall bathe with your pants on." Fred picked him up and started to set him in the water. "No!" George protested, a discontent look on his face. He seemed to be remembering an uncomfortable incident in the past. Fred put him back down. "Are you going to let me clean you and get this all over with?" Fred asked, giving him a reassuring smile. George silently nodded. "Only if you do it with me."

**Do WHAT? **

"Huh??" Fred squeaked, eyes wide. George stared at him curiously. "...Take a bath?" Fred relaxed. "Oh, okay. Okay, good..." he muttered, wiping at bead sweat on his forehead and turned away, pulling off his shirt. He heard a small splashing sound after he'd gotten off his pants and turned around. George was sitting in the water, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them nervously. "Hurry up, Freddie..I wanna get this over with.." he whimpered, staring timidly down at the water, which was slowly getting higher. Fred smiled softly and climbed in, careful not to splash water onto the floor outside it even though he laid a towel there. Their Mum was very...anal about that.

Fred felt himself redden a bit as he sat facing his twin, staring away from him and up at the chipped ceiling above them. He shouldn't have been embarrassed though, after all...they were twins. He finally looked down to see George shaking and in tears, biting at his lip so hard it was bleeding. He leaned forward. "Hey, hey...shh...It's okay. It's okay. Fred pulled him into his arms and hugged him as he whimpered. "Hush..it's okay." George muttered something quiet. "What?" Fred looked down at him expectantly. George back up at him. "Let's just...get it over with.." Fred nodded and grabbed the shampoo, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm as George sat up again.

He gently massaged into the redheads scalp, feeling him leaning into his touch a bit. He lathered it up good, scrubbing well into his twins greasy hair until all it was was shiny. George squeaked when he grabbed his chin and tipped his head back. "I'm washing out the shampoo." he explained quickly, grabbing a cup from the ground next to the tub. He it will water and slowly poured it over George's head, letting it run through his hair to get the now noticeably fruity hair wash out of his hair. He must have grabbed Ginny's. Or someone's.

**It smells like...strawberries and...apricots. How suiting for him. **

"Conditioner now, it's about a quarter over." Fred muttered, taking a smaller amount of this and running it through his hair with his fingers. Then he quickly rinsed that out as well. The smell of fruit hit his senses. "You smell good, George.." he muttered, grabbing his own shampoo and washing up himself. George grinned, albeit nervously and chewed at his thumbnail, giving off the visual that he was sucking it. Fred felt warm feeling in his chest.

**Stop that you perv!!! **

He smacked himself. George stared at him in surprise and confusion. "Why..why did you-" he stammered, head falling to the side in a puppy like fashion. "Never mind. Never mind. I have no clue why I did that." Fred flushed and stared back at him. They did that for about a few minutes before Fred finally said something. "Soap now." George squeaked. "I-I can do that my-myself.." he stuttered, grabbing a washcloth and covering it body wash, apparently Ginny's again but he didn't seem to care. He ran it over his arms, shoulders, and chest. Fred just watched, wide eyed.

**No, RAPED. Cannot feel like this toward him. EVER. Especially not NOW when he can see me so CLEARLY. NO. NOOOO..NO!**** Down boy!**

"What?" Fred snapped out of his trance. George was staring at him, a nervous look on his face. "Sorry George, I was thinking." He avoiding eye contact with his twin and grabbing his own washcloth for himself. "Well...Can you get my back. It's itchy. I think it needs to be clean..." Fred blanched but nodded automatically. George turned around, though it was a bit tough. The tub was big enough for the both of them to just fit, not much for turning around. He settled, crouching forward a bit and chewing at his thumbnail childishly. Fred stared at the washcloth. "Umm..okay." he mumbled, and started to run the cloth up and down his brothers pale skin.

**Oh shit. **

There was long pink scar, clashing with the redheads incandescent skin. It made a chill run down Fred's spine. The scar went from the bottom of George's neck, all the way down his skin, disappearing into the soapy water, a bit jagged though. Like the person who made it was shaky or unbalanced. Than a whole assortment of smaller marks around it, some long and pale, some short and angry looking, like they were infected. But they were scars. Fred traced each one delicately, feeling his twin shiver and tense at each touch. "Fred, what are you..?" he gasped as Fred ran the fingers of his other hand down his left side to his waist and started to rub at the soft skin there.

Fred had dropped cloth into the water and was now feeling every inch of George's back. It was soft, despite it's rough appearance, and Fred treasured the feeling of the silky skin beneath his fingers. His hands made their way down a bit further until one was at the small of his twins back and the other massaging one of his thighs. Then he noticed what he was doing.

**OH FUCK!**

"Oh god George! I'm so sorry!!" Fred instantly jumped away. George didn't say a word. He sat there stiffly, staring down at the water.

"George?" He rested a hand on George's skinny shoulder, mentally slapping himself when he tensed noticeably. Finally he twisted around and faced him. One hand was at his mouth, the tips of two fingers stuck in his mouth, and the other was around his bony legs. He just sat and stared at him. "Um..." Fred mumbled, staring back wide eyed and flushed. Then George finally spoke.

"You want me, Fred? Take me."

A: Have a wonderful cliffy. :D Haha. So, do you like? What do you want to happen? Personally I plan on some Hogwarts coming up soon and troubles but bring on suggestions. They are highly appreciated. I am starting on the next chapter as I write this sentence though lol. I might even finish the next chapter by tonight if I don't get interrupted. -

Review.

Please...

PLEASE...

Review please.

Oh, and by the way...Can anyone guess where George was when he was being tortured and such?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy  
**Author:** Prankster Born  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.  
**Summary:** George was taken away. When they find him again he doesn't remember anything. He's remembers sometimes but forgets other times. What's wrong with him? Set between the 2nd and 3rd movie.  
**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

**Energetic Squirell –** Hmm, not quite love. Good guess though, bloody brilliant actually. :D That was a fun cliff hanger lol. I plan to do that again. Many times. But for now I think I'll just update. - Thank you for the loverly review!

**Kieko Rose** – Why thank you :D (I'm hating Molly as well. And don't worry, you'll hate her a LOT more ahead in the story).

**Raven-loves-Sanji** – I have GUTS lol. Twincest is the best! lol

**KankuroFangirl** - Ahhh don't be so sure that you're wrong ma'am. You may be right. :D May. That's what I was planning to happen, I already have some scenes running naked through my head. I'm also trying to figure out if I'm going to keep George in Quidditch...I have plans for that actually... (evil grin) YES!! Very true! I shall, right now I'm held back though since I'm on my older brothers computer...and my files are on my own. DAMMIT.

Oh well, I'll write a second version. lol

And now, THIS STORY!

-

George spread his legs apart, stretching them so his ankles hooked onto each other behind Fred, and leaned back. "Come on, Fred. Go ahead and fuck me. I don't care." Fred stared in shock, jaw dropped, and shook his head. "No George, come on. We need to finish getting cleaned up." Fred forced out, biting his lip and looking away from him and at the side of the tub. George pulled his legs back to himself and lunged forward. Fred squeaked in surprise as he fell backwards. "What are you-!!" George laid on top of him so they were chest to chest, thigh to thigh, cock to cock. Fred tried to pretend he hadn't done that and grabbed the washcloth from the water and rubbed it up and down George's back. He felt his ribs like there was nothing between them and his hand. He paled. "George...have you eaten?" he asked softly, staring into the disturbingly dull blue eyes above him. "Mhm..." George seemed to be focused on a small patch of skin under his ear. "George!" Fred growled and grabbed his twins shoulders, pushing him upwards. The redhead stared down at him blankly.

"Georgie, you need to eat. NOW." Fred ordered, staring at the slightly younger boys skinny body. George looked down at himself and his eyes widened. "No! Not supposed to go away-not until! No!!!" he cried, getting off Fred and curling up at the end of the bathtub. He started to sob hysterically. Fred sat up. "What are you talking about?" He drew his wand from his jeans on the small table by the tub and laid it by the side. Just in case. George shrunk further into himself as Fred draped an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on...Georgie...baby..shhhh...stop crying. Please..stop crying.." Fred was almost ready to beg him to stop until George finally looked up at him, sniffing tearfully. "Sorry, Freddie...I did bad." he whispered, rubbing his eyes roughly with his fists. "Hush, it's okay...we're going to go eat now though. NOW." Fred ordered, grabbing his wand and murmuring a simple warming spell for his twin, who seemed to be freezing cold despite the heat from the water. Of course the air was a little chilly but it had always been, that had never bothered either of them before.

He grabbed a shirt that was sticking out of the laundry basket after drying George off and pulled it over his head. It was a pale green, which looked very good on him, but also went a little past his knees. George got out of the bath and dried his bottom half under the large shirt. Fred followed and dried off before dragging his own shirt, though it was crimson, over his head. "Underwear..." he muttered, hunting through the basket until finally finding a pair of black boxers. He threw them to George, who took them hesitantly. "You need to wear something. I don't want you getting sick." He nodded and started to pull them on. Fred sighed when he finally found a pair from himself, except they were orange. Chudley Cannons. "Rrrrrron..." he groaned, slipping them on slowly, trying to avoid as much contact as possible. George giggled.

"Shaddup.." Fred scowled and opened the door slowly. He saw Ginny sleeping on the floor outside in her night gown, fiery red hair like a halo around her. He bent down next to her. "Gin..Ginny...wake up?" he said, softly shaking her. No response except a small moan. Fred turned to look up at his twin, who was staring down at Ginny with a strange look on his face. "Georgie, go downstairs to the kitchen. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Fred asked, picking Ginny up bridal style. George nodded and started down the stairs quietly, despite it being morning already no one seemed to be awake yet. Which was odd.

George sat down in a chair in the kitchen, rubbing at his wet hair.

_I'm tired..._

_**Probably because you spend all your time ruining your family's lives. **_

He looked up in shock. "Huh? W-Who said that??" he whimpered, standing up and backing into the wall in fear.

He remembered that voice.

**_Me. Don't you remember me, boy? Little little innocent boy, you tasted so sweet. I can't wait to taste you AGAIN. _**

George let out a terrified shriek and started to run to the stairs. He ran into a body. "No! No! Let go!!!" he cried, arms grabbing hold of him. "Hush, hush Georgie. It's alright. Shhh..." George whimpered and looked up at the person holding him. "B-Bill.." he grabbed hold of his oldest brother, shaking with fear and confusion. Bill looked a bit ruffled, like he'd crawled out his bed a moment before. His eyes were droopy with drowsiness, clothes wrinkled, hair sticking up at odd ends. He was a bit funny looking. George giggled, albeit nervously. Bill smiled tiredly down at him and sat him back down in his seat at the table. He placed a plate of jam and toast in front of him.

"Here. Have something to eat." George shook his head and sheepishly pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry-" "Ohhh no you don't!" Fred growled from behind him and plopped into a chair next to him, pushing the plate back towards him. "Fred, he's not-" "Sure! You all believe things bloody hell!..." Fred grumbled, not noticing George inching away until...

**CRASH!**

George moaned in pain. He was hanging from the chair in a very uncomfortable manner. Fred rolled his eyes and grabbed his twins hands and pulled him into sitting position. "Okay, now that you've fallen off the chair-EAT." Fred picked up a small piece of toast and pressed it softly to George's lips.

George shut his eyes tight and took it. Then he felt a pair of lips touch the edge of his own softly before pulling away. Fred lunged forward and hugged him while he swallowed. "Good, now..KEEP DOING THAT." he ordered humorlessly, glaring at the redhead. George gulped. "Okay.." Fred grinned happily. "Good!" "Fred! Can you come in here please!" Molly called, sounding shrill, tired, and a bit defeated. Fred sighed. "Stay here, Georgie. And eat a little MORE." George nodded silently, staring down at his food with a resentful look on his face. Fred went into the living room and sat down the chair by his mothers, putting his feet up and staring directly at her. "Feet down, Fred. I really need to talk to you about George." Fred stiffened defensively, feet slowly dropping from their perch and he sat up straight. "Okay, talk to me." Molly unconsciously bit her lip and stared down at her fourth oldest son sadly. "Well, your father, Dumbledore, and I have...agreed...that George will be attending Hogwarts with you in a few days..." Fred grinned and nodded. "There are just...precautions that have to be made, things that need to be done."  
Fred grin faded slightly. "Like what?" he asked softly, slumping a bit down in his seat but holding himself up determinedly.

Fred grin faded slightly. "Like what?" he asked softly, slumping a bit down in his seat but holding himself up determinedly. He knew it would help his twin. "Well...he'll take classes with you, but may have to work with another teacher, to help him keep on track and...keep him calm." Fred nodded, so far thinking that it wouldn't be so bad. "He'll need to go to Madam Pomfrey after every meal for three potions and an extra at night for dreamless sleep. It will better for him to be able to sleep. The other three are for anxiety, hallucinations, and weight control. I am quite aware of his eating habits. We talked to a doctor at Saint Mungo's about it. They said it'd be for the best for him to ALWAYS take those when he is supposed to, everyday at the same time. Or else he'll have to go there." Fred's eyes widened a bit and his mouth was slightly agape, no sound escaping.

Molly continued monotonously. "You or someone, preferably family, must be around him at all times. Okay, dear?" Fred nodded and slowly closed his mouth before immediately opening it again. "Mum..who would do this to someone? Especially...Georgie." A tear fell down his cheek and reached up, wiping it away with his fingers in surprise. Molly shook her head sadly. "I-I don't know..." she whispered, kneeling as he slipped onto the floor to his own knees in tears. She took him into her arms gently. "Shh dear...shh Freddie...It's alright, dear...it's alright.." They both rocked back and forth in sorrow. Fred buried his face in her shoulder, now sobbing freely.

"...Mum...Fred?" they both looked up to see George standing in front of Bill and staring at the two in confusion. "W-What's going o-o-on?" he stuttered, starting to shake bit and go off balance. Bill steadied him and helped his younger brother over to their mother and his twin brother. Fred had dried his tears the moment he saw George, not wanting him to see him cry. Molly on the other hand was still tearing at the sight of her skinny, tired, sad looking son. George grabbed onto the elder twin and hugged him tight. "What's g-going o-on?" he asked again, voice a bit steadier, though his eyes showed his emotions. He was scared out of his bloody mind. Fred embraced him back lovingly, thinking of ways to make his twin feel at least a little better.

"Georgie, you get to go back to Hogwarts with your brothers. Isn't that great?" Molly had perked up a bit and wiped away her own tears. She just wanted her baby to feel better. She looked up at her oldest son as he smiled down at the two dazedly and started to walk out of the room. She wanted to go with him. "Wait Bill.." she said, standing shakily to her feet and leaving the room with her son, ready to make sure she knew everything about him. Fred and George stayed curled up on the floor.

George laid curled up in Fred's lap, sucking at his thumb and murmuring gibberish. Fred let a chuckle escape his throat. George shifted and moaned. "Fred, why is George sucking his thumb??" he twisted his neck to see Ron standing behind him, staring in shock at George. He scowled. "Because he does. Tell no one or else you will be as well. But when you're awake." he threatened, glaring up at the youngest male Weasley. Ron's face reddened and he bolted from the room. Fred snickered. George opened his eyes for a moment and nuzzled deeper into Fred's embrace, going back to sleep. He started to think about what their mother had said.

**We'll never get to do anything we used to do. Nothing will be the same. He's practically insane! If I EVER find out who the fuck hurt him I. Will. Kill. THEM. I swear I will. Everything is so different now...why the fuck did he have to run off last year?! Dammit why?!!! ** **Dammit why?!!! If he hadn't...ugh!!!!**

Fred stared down at his twin and the anger he had building up dissolved. It wasn't his fault as much as he'd like to think. He'd just been upset. Like everyone else. It just ended very, very badly. He mentally flinched as George let out a soft groan from around his thumb and took it out of his mouth to grip onto the front of Fred's shirt. Guilt at what he'd been thinking grew more and more every moment. He kissed the redheads forehead softly. God, he wanted to touch him so bad. To kiss him, to touch him, to really hold him like _that_. There was something Fred was very, very sure of right now. He was in love with his twin brother.

And that was really, really **BAD**.

-

PB: Guess what the next chapter is!!! And yes, I have decided...there will be twincest. I like to make Fred confused and pissed off at himself and George basically..._innocently..._**schizophrenic**. In a way. So what do you guys think? And yes, if you think this: I am VERY aware that chapter 2 and 3 SUCK ARSE. I am sorry...too bad lol. Well, tell me what you think will be happening with George and Fred at Hogwarts, what you want to happen, and what you like most in the story! Thanks!

**REVIEW**.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy 

**Title:** I'm Not Completely Mad Just Crazy

**Author:** Prankster Born

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Not even my socks.

**Warnings**: Rape, violence, gore, sexual scenes, and language. If you have any more to add please state it in a review.

**Energetic Squirell **- I understand. I took off the non-chappie, it should be fine now lol. I shall get MUCH more into what happened to George as the story goes on. But it might be awhile. There will be some flashbacks though lol. Thanks for the review! Keep on reviewing!

**Kieko Rose** – It is fine that you couldn't review mine. :P

**Raven-loves-Sanji** – Hmmmm, yummy have something to do with what I think you mean? It shall happen soon, just not incredibly soon lol. Good idea! lol

**KankuroFangirl** - lol I understand the horror. No more ma'am than. Hogwarts will make it very...Interesting...and incest...well...I can't write a story without incest. I have a dirty mind to, so no worries lol. I love writing the Fred/George moments! And thank you, I liked that part with the little kiss for George when he ate. Nope, 15. Ah, why thank you! I shall, soonish.

**Kittycho** - Ah (I forgot to explain this) Ginny fell asleep outside the bathroom door, waiting for them to come out...or was she? lol Ginny might end up being a big part of this story. That is an awesome idea, I think I might do that. Soon. At Hogwarts.

**GreenGreenDress13 –** Ah! Thank you my new reviewer :D lol Keep reviewing then!

**bitterending –** Why thank you my love :D Alright, I shall. As soon as you tell me what it is. lol

But first I should write this chapter, huh?

Now, ONWARD!!!

And KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

-

Fred glanced over at his twin brother, who was staring out of the window of the train. He smiled slightly. They were going to Hogwarts. Together. The train started moving and George jumped a bit, staring outside it in wonder. In the background, Fred heard their mother yell something to Ron about keeping an eye on Ginny and George. Or something. He wasn't quite sure. Well, he'd just ask Ron or Ginny later.

The compartment door opened and Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver stepped in. "Hey Fred, George." Oliver nodded towards them as he sat down.

"Hey Woody. Ow!" Fred yelled in pain when Oliver threw his shoe at him. The fifth year and seventh year erupted into a...interesting wrestling match. Angelina and Alicia watched in amusement. Lee skillfully slipped passed them and sat next to George, who continued to stare out the window with an absent smile on his face.

"Hey, mate…how ya doin?" he asked softly, draping an arm over his friends shoulders. George turned to him, smile a bit creepy as he stared down at the shorter boy. Fred seemed to shortly escape Oliver's death grip around his neck and poked his head up in front of his twin and their best mate.

"He's still a bit...you know...odd." Lee nodded sadly and let go of George as the thin boy let out a high pitched squeak and started to laugh hysterically.

"What's wro-" Alicia started to ask before Angelina grabbed her and proceeded to give her a detailed explanation. Alicia had not been there when Ginny was taken. She was completely unaware of what had happened to George. Of course, they tried to get a hold of her but they couldn't, hence why Angelina was informing her now.

Fred kneeled in front of him and grabbed hold of his twin, sitting him up and staring at him until he had finished his laughing fit. "Better?"

George grinned down at him. "All better." Fred nodded.

"Okay, look at your books." George nodded and immediately grabbed their new books from his bag and started to read quietly. Lee and Oliver stared over at Fred in surprise.

"I thought you said he was getting better!" Oliver whispered, though a bit loud, in his ear. Fred shrugged sadly.

"He sort of...freaked out when we were getting school supplies...We still don't know why." he muttered, glancing over at the girls when Alicia gasped loudly and was staring at George with tears in her eyes. She hastily lunged toward Fred.

"Who did it to him?!" she hissed, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt angrily.

"I-I don't know…" he said in surprise. Alicia dropped into his arms and let out a shaky breath.

"Who would do that?" she whimpered, letting out a small, shaky sob as Angelina pulled her back to her seat. Fred stared warily after them. Lee pulled him from the floor and backwards into his seat next to George. Oliver went over to help comfort Alicia. George sat there quietly, not really reading, more staring from behind the book at everyone with wide, fearful eyes. No one noticed though.

"It's okay, man. He'll heal." Lee whispered, smiling at his friend sadly. Fred sighed.

"I hope so..." Fred muttered, resting his head in his hands. The compartment door suddenly opened. Katie poked her head inside.

"Hey guys, you should get dressed in your robes. We're almost there...and umm Fred...look at George." The door shut with a slam and they heard her go back into the one next to them. Fred looked over at George. He had dropped the book and had his knees to his chest, curled up into as small a ball as he could and sobbing silently, staring at all of them fearfully. Fred pulled him into his arms.

"Shh, Georgie...what's wrong, baby? What's wrong?" he asked softly so only George could hear. The slightly younger twin looked up at him tearfully.

"I'm scared." he whimpered, pale as the white shirt he was wearing.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay…" Fred squeezed him tight and grinned down at him, almost cheerfully. "It'll be fine." He repeated. George nodded shakily. Fred pulled away from him and looked over at the other four who were staring at them, either in surprise or sadness, Fred couldn't tell. "What're you lot staring at? You heard Katie! We've gotta change!" Fred laughed, unconsciously holding tight onto George's hand. The others nodded silently.

"Well, Alicia and I are going to go to Katie's to change." Angelina quickly left, pulling Alicia close behind her. George jumped as the compartment door slammed.

"Well, mates. Best we change now." Oliver muttered, grabbing his robes and turning as he started to throw them messily over his clothes. Lee followed suit and Fred turned to George.

"C'mon, brother. Let's change, hmm?" George nodded, silently pulling his robes from his small bag and standing up to dress. Fred grinned and pulled on his own set. Once everyone had dressed and sat back down he started to laugh. Lee and Oliver stared at him like he was mad.

"Did you sneak fifty chocolate frogs into here and eat them without telling us?" George stared at them while Fred tried to calm himself down.

The train came to a stop, throwing the boys from their seats and to the floor. George whimpered in pain as Fred snorted with his last bit of laughter and grabbed him. "Bloody hell, the driver must've nearly forgotten to stop." he chuckled, throwing an arm over George and Lee's shoulders. George leaned into his embrace, worrying at his bottom lip.

"It's okay?" Fred stared over at him in surprise.

"Yeah, Forge. Everything is fine!" He bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Everything is just fine."

-

George was alone.

Well, not really. He was in the great hall and sitting between Percy and Oliver. But still, a feeling of loneliness seemed to corrupt his entire being. Fred was quite a few people away with Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Katie. Flirting like mad.

_He's completely forgotten I exist...oh well…that might be a good thing…for all the trouble I cause. _

He felt a large hand grab his shoulder and jumped in shock, immediately clinging onto the person to his left, which just happened to be Oliver.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, George! I'm not goin' the hurt yeh!" George slowly turned around and stared up at the half-giant with wide eyes.

"S-S-Sorry...H-H-Hagrid..."he stammered, too surprised to notice Oliver's hand reach down to grip his own until he heard the older boys accent cut through the tension surrounding him.

"S'alright George. He won' hurt yeh." George instantly relaxed, surprised at how tense he'd become in those few moments.

"H-Hi...H-Hagrid." George bit his lip in embarrassment. He didn't like that stutter that had suddenly started the second he stepped off the train. It reminded him of Professor Quirrell.

"S'alright, George. McGonagall tol' me to come get yeh though. Yeh're supposed to go to the hospital wing." Hagrid grinned down at him and George nodded.

"O-Okay..." George stood slowly to his feet, pulling his hand out of Oliver's grip and smiling softly down at him. "T-Tell F-F-Fred w-where I w-went." George cringed at the sound of his voice, small and fearful, but he couldn't stop it if he tried.

"Well let's go." Hagrid started forward and George jumped into step beside him, away from the Gryffindor table. Away from where Fred would see him.

_He won't want to be bothered with me...I cause him enough trouble. _

_**That's all you ever do is hurt him and the rest of your family. **_

_Shut up..._

George was very used to the voice now. He could easily ignore it, but somehow...he couldn't. It was nice. Not the voice, but to have someone who was always there. Unlike his twin, the voice was there. It was always there. It had gotten a bit meaner over the time he'd been...gone…but it was there. It was there and Fred wasn't. That was that.

"George? George? George can you hear me??" The redhead abruptly looked up at people who now surrounded him. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and a strange looking man he recognized but couldn't understand why.

"Mr. Weasley..." Snape started, staring down at him through his greasy hair with a look he could not place. "W-What?" George stared back at him, pale and very confused.

"George, we're going to talk to you about some things that will be adjusted in your schooling here." McGonagall tapped her wand over toward a corner and four medium sized bottles flew to the table in front of her.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, you are a new case for me but I hope that won't get in the way of any relationship we may form. Oh! I'm Alastair Fletcher! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" George stared up at him with round, wide eyes.

"Ummm...Huh?" he slumped down in his chair confusedly. "W-What are y-you t-t-talking a-a-a-"

"Mr. Weasley, you do better to stop embarrassing yourself this way-" McGonagall suddenly did something nobody had ever seen or expected her to do. She slapped Snape in the arm as hard as she could and glared up at him.

"Severus! YOU would do better keeping your mouth shut and mixing the potions correctly instead of harassing this boy!" she scolded, staring him down though she was quite a few inches shorter than him.

"Perhaps." Snape muttered, rubbing his arm with a surprised look that was very out of place on his face.

"Ahem!" The man George now dubbed "Fletcher" cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Weasley, we'll be doing a bit of a...counseling session today. We'll also be discussing the potions you'll be taking and your behavior." George glared up at him.

"Why j-just m-me?" he growled, painfully ignoring his impaired speech. He shuddered as the blond man seemed to leer down at him.

"Well, if your brothers or sister or parents were here it might make things difficult." George jumped from his chair, shaking uncontrollably. McGonagall ran over to him.

"Calm down, George! It's all right!" she cried as he backed away as fast as he could. Suddenly he felt himself hit a large body and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a large hand grab on to his arm, surprisingly gentle, and sit him back down in his seat.

"S'fine George." Hagrid grinned down at him and George felt a small smile grace his features. He felt oddly safe when the half giant was around. Sort of like when he was around Fred.

_**But Fred wasn't there. Remember? **_

George's smile immediately fell and he shook his head roughly, as if to throw the voice out threw an ear or something. When he didn't hear anything more, he turned to the adults in the room. "S-Sorry..." Snape nodded while McGonagall simply stared. Dumbledore was smiling at him, in that way of his that made you feel warm inside, and Fletcher was merely giving him a look that made him feel like shit. Pathetic shit.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, perhaps we should get to business." Snape grumbled, picking up one of the vials of potion and twirling it around his fingers. George nodded quietly. Fletcher plopped down in a chair in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, George, what would you like to start with?" George stared at him blankly.

"Huh?" Fletcher sighed and looked up at the others for help. Madam Pomfrey came up next to George and bent down next to him.

"He means, do you want to talk about how you feel? What's going on with you? What are you thinking?" George nodded and looked back over at Fletcher.

"I-I feel l-l-like s-shit." he ground out, biting his lip from annoyance. Snape handed him the vial he'd been holding.

"Drink this. It will get rid of that stutter...temporarily." George took it and looked up at Hagrid, then over at the silent Dumbledore.

"W-Will t-this h-h-hurt me?" he asked softly, bangs shading his eyes and making him look so sad, everyone's hearts seemed to drop from their butts. They regained composure immediately.

"No George, it's okay. It won't hurt you." Dumbledore rasped in his scratchy voice, smiling gently at him. George looked down at the vial in his hand and uncorked it, taking a large swig. He started to cough, a big wet cough that nearly made him cough up the potion.

"Ow!! Are you...trying to...kill me?!" he wheezed, glaring up at the potions professor evilly and smacking his chest with his fist. Hagrid grinned down at him.

"Y'er talkin' normal though!" George nodded moodily and stared down at the floor.

"Now, what do you...want to talk about?" he whispered, glaring down at the floor and tapping his fingers nervously. Suddenly an owl flew into the room, right into Fletcher.

"Oof!!" he grunted, struggling to grab the letter from the flailing bird and then finally getting it. His eyes quickly skimmed the parchment. "Oh!" his eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing his coat and wand. "I must go!" the others stared after him with wide eyes.

"Creepy."

**Lee's POV**

I watched as Fred ran in circles around the corridor. I admit that it was freakin' hysterical but I understand why he was freaking out. George disappeared. The FIRST day back to Hogwarts. Fred went ballistic when he noticed George was gone.

"Fred! Fred!! Spazzing out won't solve anything!" I called after him, keeping my snickers to myself and he stared at my with the biggest "deer caught in headlights" look I've ever gotten.

"B-B-But!!! He just!!! He!!! I told Mum!! Oh DAMN!!!!" he started to freak out again and I grabbed him.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!!!" I screamed, shaking him roughly. There were some things you just had to do. So I slapped him. He calmed a bit.

"Thank you, Lee..." he muttered, smacking himself in the forehead. "I can't...how did I lose him. ALREADY?!" he screamed and started to run off in a random direction. Then...BAM!

"Oh sorry, Fred. I din' see yeh ther'." Hagrid reached down and pulled the frantic redhead to his feet, George standing silently next to him.

"GEORGE!!!!" Fred grabbed his twin and held him tight. "Georgie! Georgie! Georgie!!" I laughed as Fred glared up at Hagrid evilly. "Where...was...he???!!" he hissed, grip on George growing tighter. Hagrid stared down at him.

"Professor Dumbledore wan'ed me to take him to talk to 'em." Fred nodded slowly.

"So he was with you? And teachers?" I held back silent laughter at the stony look in his eyes. Hagrid nodded and he suddenly brightened, pulling away from a blue George and looking him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?!" George shrugged.

"You...didn't notice." he muttered, staring down at the ground then back up at Hagrid.

"Bye." Hagrid nodded.

"Yeh're in good hands. G'night George."

We watched him walk out the door and Fred suddenly grinned maniacally. I knew what that meant and slowly back away towards the Gryffindor common room. The terrible twin turned toward me and I unconsciously twitched in response. "I...think I'm going to go...to bed! Bye!!" I ran as fast as I could, hearing a pair of feet start behind me before quickly stopping when there was a thud. George tripped. I live for now. No purple hair for me this night!

**3rd Person POV**

Fred and George were walking through the corridors, hand in hand, moving silently. Lee had long since left them to go to their dorm. It was nearly 11pm. The two boys were both exhausted but neither really wanted to go to bed. They finally came to the portrait going into the Common Room and Fred muttered the password tiredly. They sluggishly crawled through and George collapsed onto his bed, reaching over the side to grab the pillow he'd brought from home.

Fred sat on the edge of his own bed and smiled over at the younger twin, who was cuddling his pillow and twisting the blankets around his legs. "Do you want me to help you with that, Georgie?" he asked softly, to not wake up their fellow roommates; Lee and some other boy they didn't know. George yawned a reach a delicate hand out toward him.

"Mmm...H-help ple-ease.." George opened his eyes and groaned at the return of the stutter. Fred just grunted with held back laughter. George growled. "P-Pleaaaase..." he whimpered pitifully, giving Fred sad eyes from under his long, ginger bangs. Fred stuck out his tongue and stood to his feet.

"Sure, kiddo." George gave him an icy glare in return.

"D-Don't call me k-k-kiddo..." Fred lifted George's body from the bed and pulled the blankets out from under him and wrapped them around him. George purred contently, burying his face into his big, fat, blue pillow. Fred went back to his own bed and turned when he heard a small cry. George had his arm stretched out from under the blankets and reaching for Fred.

"C-Can you stay with m-me t-t-tonight?" George rested his outstretched arm onto the bed and clutched at the covers, biting his lip nervously. Fred nodded.

"Sure." George grinned as the older twin slid under the blankets with him and wrapped an arm around his waist. George snuggled up into his chest.

"Thank y-you..." he whispered, eyes closed as he rested his eyes against his twins clothed chest. Fred smiled and rubbed circles into George's back.

"No problem little brother..."

_Dream POV _

_I felt large hands grip my hips roughly and push me hard backwards onto the ground. I felt pain explode in the back of my head and groaned. "Well now, little Weasel...How nice of you to join us." I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the blurry figure above me. Fuck. I couldn't see. Everything was so blurry, all mixed into each other. _

"_Surprised? It's a curse Weasley, an equivalent to what muggle men with use on muggle women to sleep with them. Without their consent of course, but they can't fight back." _

_The people, death eaters I assumed, started to cackle wildly. I felt a surge of fear in my belly. I tried to sit up but it was like my entire body was numb, or I couldn't really control it. It was scaring the hell out of me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to say something-I really did! But it was like I was fucking paralyzed and all I could do was listen. Obviously I could feel pain, because someone was biting at my neck. It felt weird. I needed help, so where the fuck was Fred??!_

"_Are you still a virgin?" I couldn't react but inside I was screaming. What?! Why is he asking me that-oh no!! No! Please no! Does he mean...? ...No. I don't want that. And I wanted Fred to be my first. No, I didn't just say-think that. Never. Oh shit, HE is talking again. "Well, you can't answer me so I'll just...find out for myself. You are, aren't you? You're merely fifteen and a Weasley." When will he give that up!? Wait a minute...find out? _

_Suddenly I felt my trousers being cut down the side of each leg and slowly pulled off. I felt fear bubbling in my stomach, followed by embarrassment then anger. A finger started to massage the above my pants. I would have squeaked if I could have. And I'm sure as hell that I would have. _

"_Rookwood, move a bit faster. Rougher. You know Lord Voldemort likes a show." A woman laughed in the background, immediately silencing as another voice sounded. _

"_Yes, Rookwood. Give us a show. Treat this boy like the blood traitor he is!" I heard him. Voldemort. I heard him, but, it's not possible. Is it? I thought he was dead now. Harry killed him. Didn't he? It isn't possible! _

_The man named Rookwood pulled off my pants and I wanted to shrink in embarrassment. Having other men and a women stare down upon my privates without my consent and laughing. Shame flooded my body. _

"_Well, for your age you seem to be...Well endowed." Rookwood whispered in my ear, shocking me. I hadn't known he had had his face there at all, though now I noticed the hot breath on my neck. It was disturbing. And yes, I'd say I'm well endowed. Most men in my family are. Maybe that's why Voldemort and his followers hate us. They all have small dicks. A thick object penetrated my mouth and pushed itself in. Nope, I was wrong. Wait, the fucker's fucking my mouth! Ugh…I hope I don't choke. I don't think I can choke though. I don't want to find out. _

_I felt it twitch in my mouth as he lifted my chin, whispering an incantation. I could move my mouth, I could see, and I could talk but I couldn't FUCKING MOVE. "Suck." he ordered. I snorted around his thick cock in response, nearly choking. He pushed forward and I nearly threw up when it touched the back of my throat. "Suck, boy." he growled, grabbing a handful of my hair in his fist and yanking my head forward. I gagged and threw up around his cock. He pulled out in disgust. Good, that's what you get fucker. _

"_What do you expect?" I muttered, wishing I could wipe the vomit from the corner of my mouth. It made me want to puke again. Rookwood glared down at me. _

"_Filthy little whore." he hissed, pulling me up by hair and then dropping me back. My head hit the ground with a crack. Blinding pain filled the area behind my eyes and for a moment all I saw was white. I felt him tear my shirt off of my torso and a stinging pain on my stomach. He was using a spell, which I had forgotten, to cut deep into my skin. It stung and burned and I could feel the blood pooling down around me. Dripping off my thighs and the sides of my torso. Then he stopped took the end of one cut, and pulled. Hard. Pain ripped through my body and I screamed, unable to do anything else. It hurt! It hurt so badly! He did it five times, before taking my torn shirt and placing it over my wounds. _

"_True punishment doesn't even come close to that. Oh, and I almost forgot-are you a virgin?" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I searched my mind for the appropriate answer. I couldn't say yes. But if I said no he'd do anyway. Damn, I wanted…not him. Not rape. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wouldn't been the way I wanted, but it wouldn't of been like this. "Answer me, boy!" My cheek started to burn, itch and sting. He'd slapped me. _

"_Does it m-matter if I answer no-or not?" I said as calmly and steadily as I could, the pain in my abdomen mixing with the pain in my face and the back of my head. Rookwood and the rest of the death eaters laughed cruelly. _

"_He is right you know." Another man chuckled. Rookwood nodded. _

"_It wouldn't make a difference. I'm still going to teach him a lesson." Rookwood licked his middle finger and quickly jammed it up my ass. I yelped. It hurt a lot for just being a finger. I've had bigger things up there...but let's not go into that. Suddenly another finger seemed to slide in beside it a pushed in and out roughly, scissoring and stretching me. It was hurting more. I know at least one thing about sex, or at least this kind, and that's that you have to use lube or something and this guy was definitely NOT. Not that you're to expect it or anything, it just hurt like a fucking bitch! I tensed. _

"_I guess you **are** a virgin.. I am a bit surprised. You're very attractive for a Weasley. Haven't really the hairy body or got to the filling out part of puberty, now have you? You're almost hairless." I blushed more than I had before. Who the hell was this guy?! Jesus! He was laughing so hard at me. I hated it! I wanted him to die! I wanted this curse off me so I could kill him! _

"_Fuck off!" I screamed, trying to force my hand to lift from the ground. Nothing. Fucking worthless body. What's the bloody use of you if you don't WORK?! Suddenly, blinding pain, like a dagger being jammed up my arse, erupted in my abdomen. I cried out in pain. Rookwood had lifted my legs by the knees and thrown them over his shoulders then he stuck his dick up my ass! Oh god it hurt! It hurt so fucking bad! If sex is anything like this I never want to really have it! Who the fuck would ever want to do it?! God! I'll never ignore Mum again when she warns us about sex just MAKE IT STOP!_

_I laid there gasping in pain and breathing raggedly. "George?" Rookwood stared down at me with a funny look on his face. "George?" I stared up at him in confusion. Why was he saying my name? _

"_Huh?" I squirmed to try and free myself but hands gripped my wrists and held them down. I screamed. "George!" Suddenly it was Fred above me, dick in my ass, holding my arms down. I stared at him in bewilderment. "F-F-Fr-Fred??" I stuttered, holding back my cry of pain as he pushed deeper into me. "No!!" I whimpered pitifully, though I regret it, and started to thrash. Wait, since when could I move? No, it doesn't matter. Why is Fred hurting me?! "Fred!!" I growled, twisting in his grip no matter how much the pain burned, how much more it made me sick with the agony. Blood covered my thighs, Fred's stomach, and the ground below. _

_Suddenly I felt him shake me. "George! Wake up!!" I tilted my head. _

"_Huh?" Fred pulled out of me and suddenly we were clothed, and in a bed. My bed. Hogwarts. _

**End Dream POV/ George's POV**

Fred was staring down at me with wide eyes as pale as snow. "W-What?" I asked, staring up at him with a fake smile on my face. He glared down at me.

"Don't start that." he hissed and straddled my waist, looking pissed off. I felt fear mixed with excitement in my belly.

"Start w-what?" I was sincere, but that damn stutter didn't help at ALL. I felt two arms slip under the back of my head, cushioning it and Fred's nose touching my own.

"You know what, Georgie? ...I've noticed something. It's been there for awhile...lingering. So I wanted to ask you...Was your fleece as white as snow?" I felt a smile tug at my mouth. I knew what he meant. We used to use that phrase; a code word. White as snow…that meant virgin. I nodded. He smiled, leaning forward a bit and pressing his lips to mine. It felt so good. Strange. But good.

Our lips molded perfectly with each other. His were warm and soft, caressing my own which were a bit chapped and scarred and cold. So cold. I didn't understand how he could stand it. A tongue flit across my bottom lip and I automatically opened my mouth. Suddenly my own tongue was in his mouth, running across sharp canine teeth, passing to taste the top of his mouth. Wait, what were we doing?!

"No!" I yelled, instantly missing the warm feeling he had given me, as I pushed him off of me and scrambled away. I noticed that the sun was just starting to peek from the horizon.

I looked back at Fred. He was staring at me, looking sadder than I've ever seen him in our lives. I regretted breaking the kiss so bad. I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss the disappointment and sadness from his mind. But I couldn't. I had broken the kiss. I couldn't make it better again.

**Fred's POV**

Oh god, I scared him! I ruined it...Dammit Georgie. Damn. I stared at him and he seemed to be spacing out. No! Not now! Not now! I don't like it when he leaves me alone!

"George!" I cried, softly as to not wake our roommates (though I did have up silencing charms) and shook him. He merely fell against the headboard heavily. "George!" I felt anger bubbling inside of me. Dammit! He needs to STOP doing that! I pulled him down to lay next to me in the rumpled sheets and wrapped an arm around his slim waist.

God, he was so thin. I traced his prominent ribs through his shirt before resting my head in his chest. His breaths were deep, like he was sleeping even though he was awake. Just not all there.

What did those fuckers do him?! How could they?! How COULD THEY?!! Who could do that to someone?! Especially George…

He was always the more sensitive one. The more innocent. I lost my virginity to a girl in Ravenclaw third year. They're smart, but they put out too much. They're whores really. I was such a fool. We had both drunk a bit and ended up in my bed, me on top of her and thrusting. Thirteen years old. I remember afterward, when we were getting dressed, George walked in. Then he naively asked what we were doing. She left and I spent hours trying to explain it to him. Mum and Dad never really told him anything. They just had Bill tell me and figured I would tell George everything he'd said. Well, I thought someone told him. Until then. So he thought we had been experimented with some pranks (because of how flushed and sweaty we were) or something like that. I had to explain EVERYTHING to him. And he STILL didn't really get it! He acted like he did, but I could tell. He had no clue.

It was last year, when I told him I was going on a date with Alicia, I saw him well up with tears, even though he tried to hide it. I wasn't really paying much attention though, and I thought afterwards that he had liked her so I kept pushing and pushing him to go with her. Needless to say, he refused. I was so confused. So I asked him if he was gay. That was one of our worst fights.

_We were sitting in the Common Room after dinner, and no one was there. I noticed George sitting in the corner, drawing. I glanced over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" I barely got a glimpse of an obviously male chest in the picture before he hastily covered it up and shoved it away. _

"_Bugger off, Fred!!" he yelled, a strange gleam in his eye, just behind the rage. I blanched. _

"_I just wanted to see what you were doing...jerk." I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my respective corner. A few moments later I thought of something. "George...why are you drawing a naked guy?" _

"_He wasn't naked!!!" _

"_So it WAS a guy! Hey! I clearly saw that he was naked! Ha, drawing wishful pictures of yourself again?" I saw him pale considerably before reddening with rage. _

"_No!!!" I decided it was time to ask him something a little more important. _

"_George. I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer it honestly. Are you gay?" Almost immediately after those words left my mouth a hand identical to my own hit my face. My cheek became warm, stinging and burning with pain from the smack. George was glaring at me angrily. _

"_I'm not gay you asshole!!!" he screeched, jumping to his feet and throwing his picture in the fire. I watched it slowly blacken and crinkle. _

"_George. It was just a question...I'm not trying to be mean." George's face crumpled and he ran up the stairwell to our door. I heard his gasps and sobs until he got to our dorm. The door slammed and all was quiet. _

I really didn't understand why he had reacted so badly. I guess he was scared. Ginny had been taken right before I'd asked him that so he might have been angry about that. But he avoided me and a few hours later I saw him darting out of our dorm towards one of the secret passages. I didn't bother following him. But I should have. Then that might not have been the last time I'd seen him. Maybe he'd still be okay. But I didn't go after him. I was to full of pride. I didn't want to have to apologize. That was my mistake. That's how I hurt George the most.

-

PB: You must now all thank my wonderful and beautiful beta KankuroFangirl (that's your account, right mate?)!! Do you guys like the chapter? Especially how long it is lol? Alright, give me feedback please. What you want to happen, what you think is going to happen, who you think Fletcher is related to...etc?

REVIEW.

NOW.

Bye, ya'll.


End file.
